The Other Wayne
by rugbygal
Summary: E D I T E D ! Bruce can handle the Mob and the Joker... but when his teenage cousin, Darcy Wayne, has to live with him, he's scared to pieces. Especially when there's a giant elephant in the mansion that he has to hide from her.
1. The Other Wayne

Bruce walked into Wayne Manor for the first time in a week. The large house felt empty and dead from a week of not being used. That was one thing he hated about going away on "buisness" trips.

_Ha, buisness trip,_ he thought humorously, _if Gotham knew what I was really doing I'd be out of a job! _He chuckled to himself and still held a grin when he saw Alfred give him a confused look.

Just a week ago a big-time gangster flew to China to trade money for illegal drugs… let's just say that the trade didn't go over so well when the local police received an anonymous note about it. Let's also say that Batman got his ass out of their fast because sometimes, anonymous tips don't always stay anonymous. Not that he felt nervous there… but he decided that lingering in China for too long would cause some questions to form in Gotham City.

The phone rang, causing his thoughts to disappear as he listened to Alfred answer on the third ring.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred called from the kitchen only a moment later, "A very import phone call is for you!"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't know your cousin's phone number?" Ms. Morris asked, the annoying and crude orphanage worker exasperated as she hung up the phone again. She turned and looked angrily at the teenager standing next to her as if it was _her_ fault that her cousin wasn't picking up his house phone. Her pudgy face went straight into the girl's personal space causing her to fidget and walk slightly backwards. "I'm sorry," the lady said when she noticed her discomfort, "is my presence not great enough for the powerful Darcy Wayne?" she sneered.

"No, it's just that annoying hobbits bug me when they're in my personal space," the girl, known as Darcy Wayne, corrected with a calm voice that it made Ms. Morris' anger rise.

The remark cost Darcy a slap, but instead of punching back like she did to girls who have slapped her at her old school. She simply raised one eyebrow and sent out another comment.

"I thought at Open Arms Orphanage you were supposed to be kind to the unfortunate?" Ms. Morris laughed crudely making the high-pitched noise hurt Darcy's ears.

"Unfortunate?" she laughed humorlessly, "you are just a filthy rich-"

"Okay Ms. Morris!" Jen exclaimed as she walked up to the two rivals with a face of sheer panic. "I'll try calling now, okay?" she suggested, trying her hardest to stay calm. the overweight woman nodded with her jaw clenched tightly… well… Darcy _thought_ it was at least. It was hard to tell with the double chin.

_Thank you, God, for Jen! _Darcy silently prayed.

What would Darcy do without the young orphanage worker? Jen was only twenty-three years old but she carried herself better than any twenty-year-old Darcy had ever met.

"Watch your mouth around the Hobbit," Jen mumbled to Darcy as she picked up the black phone that hung on the wall.

"Tell her to be nicer!" she grumbled and Jen rolled her eyes at the girl's stubbornness.

"Sometimes… you just have to ignore the fact that someone's mean to you, and be nice to them anyways." Darcy thought about it for a while but refused to admit that Jen was right.

"Hello?" Jen asked excitedly when she heard an elderly man's voice greet her on the other end.

"Yes?" the elderly voice chuckled.

"Is Bruce Wayne there… this is Jen from Open Arms Orphanage?"

"Oh… yes, he is here," his voice became soft and serious.

A day later Darcy caught a plane to Gotham City from New York City. Darcy nervously sat in the first class seat trying to calm her frantic mind down while she listened to her iPod.

_What if he's just some stuck-up billionaire like all the tabloids say? _She thought nervously.

_No! _A stern voice told her. _You shouldn't listen to those… remember what they said about _you_?_

She looked darkly out the window to the bright lights of Gotham City… even though they were miles away from it… Wayne Tower could be seen as the largest and grandest building in Gotham.

That party, untrustworthy friends, and alcohol... the three elements that spread rumors everywhere on the front covers of gossip magazines. After that night, Darcy decided that, never again would she join a stupid drinking game at a party full of horny teenage boys and catty teenage girls; especially, if she was the only fifteen-year-old there.

"Everyone makes mistakes," her father told her when she told him once the magazines hit the stands.

She missed that about him… his forgiving nature. It was one of the worst parts of his death, because she didn't know if Bruce would have the same forgiveness. That was a month before he died, he was sick with the cancer then and she hated herself for causing him trouble... even if he tried to reassure her that she didn't.

_That's in the past,_ Darcy told herself as she adjusted her burnt orange tank top that laid under a black blazer. To pull of the outfit she wore dark wash skinny jeans and black high heels. Personally, she thought that the outfit showed the more serious side of her that grew when her dad died.

"Can you promise me something?" the teenager remembered him asking her from his hospital bed as she sat beside him. It was two days before he died. Twenty minutes before that Darcy was fighting back tears from the docters telling her that he only had a few weeks left.

"Of course," she said, trying to force back the reaccuring tempation to cry.

"Can you carry on my business once you are ready?" he asked, "My head manager is taking care of it until you feel that you can take it over," she nodded without thinking. It would be a happy thought for him to hold on to before he died and she couldn't bear to say 'no' to her dying father.

Silver Shield Industries, something she never thought about owning someday. Darcy always pictured herself working apart of the CSI of New York; either that or a fashion designer, but how the criminal mind works had always been something that interested her.

_Ding_

The seatbelt signal turned on and Darcy's heart sank. She hated the part of plane rides when they descended into the city. It scared had always scared her even though she had rode on planes ever since she was a little girl.

The plane's captain announced their descent into the large city and thanked the passengers for choosing their airlines….

It was only a matter of time before Darcy would come face-to-face with the billionaire cousin.

* * *

"Is she here yet?" Bruce asked nervously from the front parlor. He was reading his latest _Newsweek_, be barely paid any attention to it. His stomach continued to do flip flops from her crazy nerves.

_Relax; it's just a teenage girl… she won't find out! _He tried to convince himself.

"Not ye-oh, I take that back!" Alfred announced. Bruce hurried to the window and saw a very attractive girl with wavy brown hair with light golden highlights taking her luggage up to the door as the cab drove away. She wore pearls similar to the ones Bruce's father his mother the night they were murdered. Apparently Darcy's father had a necklace like that for her mother, but Bruce guessed that she gave it back when they had the divorce. It must have been horrible for Darcy when she died… and now her dad had just died. He could relate to her perfectly except for the divorce part.

Bruce's heart started to race when a thudding sound came from the door.

Alfred answered the door, but he didn't listen to what they were saying…. He was trying to think of an alibi for his late nights… since he read that Darcy also stayed up late from a gossip magazine.

"Master Bruce… your cousin is at the door for you," Alfred smiled at him and Bruce tried to swallow his nerves.

"Hello?" he asked as he saw her staring at her black shoes. Darcy's head shot up and stared at the handsome young man wearing dark wash jeans and a dark blue, long-sleeved polo.

"Hi," she smiled, showing her pearly white, straight teeth to him, "I'm your cousin, Darcy."

"Of course… I've been expecting you," he said, trying not to sound creepy, but failed. "Please come in," he told her trying to sound happy to make up for his awkwardness.

She walked graciously into the huge mansion with her three Louis Vuitton suitcases. "Your home is beautiful!" the teenager gasped.

"Thank you," he gave her a toothless smile and then turned to Alfred, who was standing at the base of the stairs, "Alfred, please take Darcy's things up to her room," Alfred nodded then took two of the suitcases, leaving one and her one carry-on in the parlor.

"Thank you Alfred," she smiled at him, making up her mind that she would bring up the other luggage and the carry-on to her room.

Bruce looked out the window but all he saw was darkness and saw the bat signal shone brightly in the night sky. He gulped and regretted what he was going to do.

"Why don't you get settled into your bedroom, and I'll be back later so we can talk more then," he told her, trying to act casual but he could hear the rush clearly in his words.

He started to walk towards the South East Corner of the mansion.

_Hmmm..._ Darcy thought and then followed behind.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"I have some buisness I have to get done." Panic set in and he hoped that she wouldn't notice.

"Well obviously I can see you have to go somewhere, but _where _are you going?"

"Umm... Wayne Tower. I have some, um, files I need to sort through," he mumbled and then took off up the staircase but Darcy didn't follow him. Instead she stopped dead in her tracks and stared after him with confusment furrowing her brow.

"No hard feelings against you, Miss Darcy," Alfred's voice echoed throughout the mansion. She turned around to see the British man standing ten feet behind her; "he just gets very busy at night. Come on now, let me show you to your room," he motioned for her to come and she nodded to him and followed. But his attempt at reassuring her just didn't sit right in her mind. There was something going on... she didn't know what of course, but she was going to find out.

* * *

**A/N: I changed this a bit. And I just have to say, holy shit this is long. I mean my newer ones are only 3 pages long on Micro. Word but these ones are, like, five pages!!!**

**Well... time to move on to the 2nd one.... I'm hoping to finish all of these tonight but I can't promise a thing.**

**HANNAH**


	2. The Story of Batman

The next morning Darcy woke up to the sound of cop cars racing down the street and random people talking. She opened her eyes and sat up in her large bed and saw that it was the TV making all of the noise.

When Alfred showed her to her room last night she was ecstatic to see how huge the room was. What also excited her was the two Plasma TV's (one in the sitting area and the other in front of her four-poster bed), her bathroom/spa, a balcony, and two, large, walk-in closets on either side of her king size bed. Needless to say it was the perfect room for her.

Suddenly a video of a large bat figure running away filled the screen capturing her interest.

"_Just last night,"_ the anchorwoman announced, _"there was another sighting of Batman; Gotham City's very own superhero, as he caught two drug dealers in the act of shipping out a truck-load of cocaine over seas. The two dealers are now locked up in the city jail, but Batman slipped away before authorities were able to talk to him,"_ Darcy stopped listening to the news and started thinking about the 'Batman' person they were talking about.

How have a not heard of this guy before, she thought and then recalled hearing a tidbit of him once but that was back in New York and she was too absorbed in her own little bubble to pay attention to the news.

"Hey," Bruce suddenly popped his head into her room breaking her train of thought, "can I come in?" he asked and she nodded.

"Who's Batman?" Darcy said, half thinking out loud and half asking Bruce.

"Batman," Bruce said while walking into her room with his hands in his sweatshirt pouch, "is a man who disguises himself as a bat and fights the crime in Gotham City," he explained to her.

Before the teenager could stop herself she laughed out loud, "HA! Really? Was he just released from Arkahn Asylum or something?" Darcy laughed but then stopped when she saw the look on Bruce's face.

"Why do you think he would become Batman in the first place?" she asked trying to change the course of the subject.

"Well," he started thinking about how he should approach the question without giving away too much personal information, "maybe some villain came into his life and he decided to do something about the villains in out everyday life."

"Would you do that?" she suddenly wondered, at first she wanted to take back the question because it sounded silly once she said it, but after seeing the look on his face she decided that was actually a good one to ask.

"Well… ahhh… um," he stammered taken back by her question, "why would you, um… ask that?"

"Because… your parents were murdered right in front of you!" Darcy explained logically, "I would want to kick some villain ass too if that happened to me!"

"Don't swear!" he ordered her sternly but she just rolled her eyes. "And like you would really kick ass being some sort of sidekick of Batman!" he mocked her with a cocky smile.

"Shut up!" she hit his arm and smiled, "I'm a third degree black belt in karate, I could kick a ton of ass!!" Bruce just laughed then they started to listen to the news.

"_Batman also managed to capture a group of six robbers, who were trying to steal the ten million dollars out of the Gotham City Bank. But even though he saves our city from the evil lurking throughout the alleys… the question still looms through the air; who IS Batman?"_ Darcy turned her head to stare at Bruce who was standing by her bed with a proud but nervous look on his face. He picked up the remote off her bedside table then turned off the TV.

"That's enough TV for now, I want to talk to you about something," she turned towards him then waited for him to continue. "I called Gotham High and enrolled you to finish high school there; they said they'd love to have you."

"I don't want anyone finding out that I'm your cousin! No offense," she added after he gave her a weird glance, "I just don't want people to start liking me for the wrong reasons, and being labeled as a stuck up person just because well… we have a lot of money, well YOU do… I have to wait for mine," she sighed, remembering the rule that said she couldn't get a hold of her money until she was eighteen. She only had two-and-a-half more years….

"I know, I know," he reassured her, "I told them the same thing, they said that they would not mention anything about it. But," he looked at her seriously, "if kids find out that we're related… it's not their fault, and they can mention anything they want about it."

"Great…."

* * *

"Have a good day Ms. Darcy!" Alfred called from the Rolls Royce that he drove her to school in.

"Thanks Al, you have a good day too!" she waved goodbye and then he drove away.

_So this is Gotham High_, Darcy thought nervously as she turned to face the brick school. Kids were sitting on the small walls that divided the sidewalk from the grass and they stared at her with curiosity.

_Oh good, I'm a freak show!_ She moaned inwardly then once she walked up the stairs to the entrance where a dusty-blonde haired girl stopped her. She had very interesting features. Her eyes were large and gray and her skin was pale and her cheeks were red from the wind. The girl next to her obviously had some Mexican ancestry in her. She had long, thick, light brown hair and golden highlights and her eyes were smaller and emerald.

"Hey, New Girl," the blonde called to her, Darcy turned around and smiled weakly, "nice ride."

"Oh thank-"

"Was that your grandpa?" the Mexican girl asked.

"No that was my… um… butler," she mumbled quietly looking down at her feet. Darcy just realized then that barely anyone at her school probably had a butler… it was public school that Bruce sent her to.

"You have a butler?"

"Well, ah…."

"Stop scaring her, Sophia!" The blonde girl ordered and then hit the brunette's arm lightly then looked up at Darcy, "Hi, I'm Audrey, and this is, as you know, Sophia."

"Hi I'm Darcy!"

"Well since we all know each other now," Sophia said while linking arms with Darcy, "Audrey and I can show you to your classes." Darcy nodded nervously and Audrey linker her arm around Darcy's other arm.

For the rest of the day they were at her side, along with many other girls. Darcy silently wished that she wouldn't have caused so much attention but at the same time it was better than being treated as a leper.

"How'd school go?" Bruce asked when she got home.

"Great," she smiled and then trotted up to her room to do some left over homework she didn't get finished in study hall.

_Hopefully tomorrow will be the same._


	3. The Carnival

Darcy sat at her desk with the weekly Gotham Gazette lying on the desk in front of her. She read the title again in her in mind, 'The Capped Crusader saves the world again and still behind his mask' and underneath there was a picture of Batman in mid-jump off the roof of the Gotham City bank. She read the article, just like all the rest of the Batman articles she printed off the Internet, or she found articles in magazines and newspaper stories and then she pinned them to her huge bulletin board. They all ended with a phrase that went something along the lines of 'who is Batman?' Well… she was going to find out; Darcy pulled out her scissors from her pencil holder and started to cut out the article.

Whenever Darcy received the weekly newspaper or a magazine from Bruce once he was done reading it, she searched for articles about Batman… or even related to him. Then, she circled things that would give her clues to find out who he is.

Once Darcy was finished cutting the article she pinned it with one of her colorful tacks to the bulletin board that hung in front of her desk that was stationed in the far corner of her room. Her obsession grew bigger once she started to record new stories about the Dark Knight and then she would put the DVDs in a labeled case and organize them in her drawer.

This obsession of hers started a two weeks ago when Bruce first told her about the Caped Crusader.

"Hey, Darcy!" she heard Bruce call from the hallway.

"Hey, Bruce, come in!" she turned her lime green, fuzzy, swivel chair to face her cousin who had just walked into her room.

"What are you doing?" he asked and walked up next to her desk and stared at her corkboard.

"The usual," she smiled then motioned towards the newspaper that now had a fresh gap on the front page where the Batman article used to be.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" he asked sternly, his face turned to stone before her very eyes.

"I finished during study hall, seventh period," she informed him.

"Well I don't like that you want to find out who Batman is."

"Why?"

"Because…"

_Oh God what's my reason? _He thought to himself, "You should be doing other stuff like… going outside or… I don't know, doing something with your free time!

"Well don't worry, Bruce," her voice still calm even though his wasn't, "gymnastics tryouts starts next week so this will start to slow down."

"Gymnastics?" Bruce asked with a confused expression.

"I did gymnastics at my old school and went to state four times for all-around," she explained.

"Oh well, I hope you make it!" he encouraged.

"Thanks." He left the room after that and started thinking.

_Darcy's a smart girl, I wonder what will happen if she finds out it's me._

* * *

"Hey, Darc, wait up!" Sophia trotted down the steps of the school with Audrey right behind her.

"Holy cow, was the EP English test a buzz kill or what!?" exclaimed Audrey with wide eyes, but Sophie and Darcy didn't agree with disgust, they looked at each other and giggled with delight.

All three girls had AP English, AP Science, and Geometry together, and they just had tests in English and Science.

"What?" Audrey asked without hiding the annoyance in her voice that she wasn't in on the joke. This made the two girls giggle even harder.

"Audrey," Darcy said between giggles, "just because you pronounce 'advanced'… 'en-vanced'… doesn't mean it's spelt that way!" then the two girls burst out laughing, Audrey blushed then joined them. Then she stopped and stared past their heads.

"_Saaa-weet_ ride, six o` clock!" she told them and the two girls turned their heads and all girls' jaws dropped once they saw who was driving the car

"It's… it's…." Sophia stuttered out of shock.

"Bruce Wayne!" Audrey gasped, and everyone who was outside standing on the large sidewalk stopped talking and starred in awe as Bruce Wayne's yellow Ferrari F340 Spider Convertible pulled up next to the three girls.

"Bruce?" Darcy whispered in horror.

"Darcy, there's an emergency," Bruce quickly told her.

"WAIT!!" Audrey screeched, "_he_ knows you!?" Darcy's whole face turned to a dark shade of red and nodded.

"I'm driving you home today, Darcy, let's go," she nodded again then hopped in his car without opening the door then Bruce sped off. In the rear view mirror, Darcy saw her friends stare at her with shock as her and Bruce drove away.

_Frick, frick, frick, frick, FRICK!! _Her mind screamed.

"What the hell Bruce!?" she yelled.

"What did I tell you about swearing?" he scolded her; she gave him a shocked look that read 'really? You're gonna be like that right after everyone found out that I'm related to you!?'

"Alfred fell down the stairs today as he was bringing up laundry so he couldn't pick you up," her heart sank; she could almost hurt herself for doing that. Over and over again she insisted to Alfred that she could take her own laundry up to her room but today, she was running late so she had no time to retrieve her clothes from the laundry room on the first floor.

"How far did he fall?"

"Not that much… just five steps, but far enough that he fractured his wrist," her mouth opened and her eyes widened.

"Oh no, will he be okay?"

"Of course, of course, it'll just take a week for it to go back to normal," he assured her. After that there was an awkward silence as they drove into the city. "So… what are your plans for you tonight?"

"Record the news, do my nails, organize my closet… nothing special. Kinda boring," she admitted with a sigh.

"Well," Bruce started, "how would you like to go to my charity carnival with me tonight?" he asked with a bright smile. He already knew the answer.

"OHMIGOD!!" she exclaimed excitedly, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!! THAT'D BE AWESOME!!" she smiled so wide it looked like she could have exploded from overloading joy.

"That's why we're going into the city… we're going shopping," her eyes sparkled with happiness. Shopping… was her middle name.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Howle, this is my cousin, Darcy," he told a billionaire man with his arm around his trophy wife at the charity carnival that Bruce was holding for the local children's hospital.

"Well, she's a pretty young girl now isn't she?" he laughed and shook her hand firmly; she shook it back and smiled.

_Oh gag me… what a perv! _Darcy thought with disgust as she noticed him checking her out. His trophy wife that was probably twenty-two, and moved closer towards him and wrapped her arms around his fat neck… well; you couldn't really say he had neck with all the fat rolled around it. The trophy wife gave her an evil glare that read 'back off, BITCH!'

_Oh, sweetie, you can have him any day! _She thought and looked down at her dress and pulled away a loose hair from it.

After two hours of shopping she found a knee length dress that was gold and sparkly with a v-neck. She also bought black stiletto high-heels with tiny gold sparkles on the straps. Darcy bought a black, leather belt also, to wrap around her dress. Bruce was impressed with her outfit so much that he told her that she made all his other dates look like they had the fashion taste of the Joker.

"Thank you, Mr. Howle," she told him but he was too busy talking to Bruce to say ´you're welcome´.

_Jerk,_ she thought to herself.

"Why don't you try out some of the games, Darc?" he asked her, she lifted one eyebrow and his eyes told her ´I'm so sorry he's a jerk and I have to ditch you! ´.

"Okay," she nodded then walked towards the 'Test you're strength´ game. Darcy was about to pick up the giant hammer when a tan arm took it before her.

She looked up and saw a hot, young boy with a cocky smile on his face hold the hammer like a prize "Let me show you how it's done, little girl." She lifted her eyebrows at him, but this time to say ´are you sure about that? ´.

He swung the hammer down to the platform but it wasn't a hard enough swing to ring the bell at the top.

"Better luck next time," the carnie told him from behind his prize booth filled with giant stuffed animals... Darcy had her eye on the giant elephant that probably reached her waist.

He looked disappointed, like his plan of impressing her failed, but she smiled anyways and took the hammer from him.

"Let me show you how it's done little boy," she winked at him then lifted the hammer over shoulder then with all of her might, swung it down and it hit the platform with loud ´BANG´. The bell rung so loud that she was sure that everyone at the carnival heard it.

"WINNER!" the carnie shouted and Darcy grinned widely. "What stuffed animal would you like?"

"The giant elephant!" she told him happily.

The boy clapped feeling impressed. "Nice... so, I'm Bryan," he told her smoothly.

"I'm Darcy,"

"So... who's your dad... maybe my dad knows him?"

"Umm... no dad, he died about three weeks ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he rubbed her sleeveless shoulder with sympathy.

"No it's okay, I'm actually living with my cousin now,"

"Oh who's your cousin?" he asked with interest.

"Oh... um, Bruce Wayne," she told him shyly.

"Bruce Wayne?" he asked with a shocked and impressed tone, "_THE_ Bruce Wayne?"

"Um... is there any other Bruce Wayne you're thinking of?" he laughed then put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well who cares, let's play some other games," she smiled at him then they walked towards the one-pound clay milk bottle shaped game.

"I would like to play," she told the carnie. He eyed her then shook his head as he gave her three balls.

"Okay... but you need to knock them all down to win!" he told her.

"Oh trust me," Bryan laughed, "She knows that... anyways, is that skateboard really signed by Tony Hawk?"

Darcy smiled and rolled her eyes at him then threw the ball as hard as she could at the three one-pound weights that were fashioned into a pyramid, and aimed for the middle.

BOOM!!

The ball hit the weights right in middle and they all flew back and hit the backboard.

The carnie looked at Darcy with astonishment and she smiled and knew exactly what to get.

"I would like the autographed, Tony Hawk skateboard please," she told the carnie, he nodded and gave the special skateboard to her… more like shoved it to her in Darcy's opinion.

"Here!" he said sternly then turned around to fix up the weights.

"Thanks!" she shot back fiercely then turned around to face Bryan.

"What are you gonna do with a skateboard?" he asked her, trying to hide the jealous tone in his voice.

"I got it for you silly!" she giggled then handed it to him. His eyes became huge and he smiled at her.

"Thank you ssooo much!" he smiled at her again then leaned down to kiss her but Darcy tried to smoothly turn her head to pretend to look at another prize so he would get the picture.

_Maybe next time, buddy,_ she thought as he pretended to examine his skateboard.

"So..." Bruce said after they both got into his black Lamborghini, "I see that you won some things," he commented, referring to the giant elephant, David Beckham autographed soccer ball, Nastia Liukin autographed grips, professional manicure set, and a giant giraffe stuffed animal.

"Yeah..." she giggled, "just a couple."

"So, I saw you hanging around Bryan Evergreen... you two seemed to like each other."

"Well I saw you making out with that ditsy supermodel, Natalia Stephen!" she told him, he gave her a look that said ´stop commenting on my dates like that´.

"She´s not ditsy-"

"Oh _puh_-lease! I heard her ask you if she had to put a stamp on a check," Darcy rolled her eyes with disgust at the memory.

"Well... Natie-"

"Oh, _gawd,_ you have a pet name for her?!" she gagged.

"Oh stop it, why do you care who I date?"

"Because," she turned and look at him with her warm brown eyes, "I know that you don't want some ditsy supermodel... you want a smart, powerful woman who isn't the damsel in distress type," she shook her head. "Why do you stoop so low?"

"Because..." he had to lie, the real reason would have to be explained once she found out his secret, "I don't know, I guess it's just my stereotype I'm trying to live down,"

_Oh that's a good one,_ he congratulated himself in his mind.

"But you should be living down the role of a successful, fun-loving, adventurous businessman who likes a girl of purpose!" he was amazed that the words she said had powerful meaning to her.

"You are good at this," he told her admiringly.

_Even if what I told you wasn't true,_ he added inwardly.

"One of my many gifts," she said sarcastically and he laughed.

_My dad was right,_ she thought happily as they drove back to the manor, _my life will be good with Bruce._

**A/N: Another shittin' long chapter! Seriously... this is 7 pages on Micro. Word!!**

**Ha, ha, ha... I'm listening to Temperature by Sean Paul  
****Well now it's Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol  
****Okay it changed to Meant to Live by Switchfoot  
**

**Yeah... I'll stop now.**

**HANNAH**

* * *


	4. The Date

Darcy gulped then stepped out of the Ferrari and onto the sidewalk.

"Good luck, Darc," Bruce told her while he put the car back into drive. "See yeah at home." Then he pushed his foot onto the gas and drove off.

"See yea," Darcy mumbled to him then turned around; every person had they're eyes on her. Usually... that was a good thing, but not this time.

"Ohmigod, there you are!" Sophia ran up to her right when she stepped onto the hallway floor of her high school.

"Why the hell didn´t you tell us that you´re related to Bruce Wayne!!?" Audrey demanded as they walked with Darcy to her locker.

"Because, I don´t want people to like me just because my cousin has money... or because I have money. I want to be normal, not known as ´the rich girl´," she confessed nervously then pulled open her locker door.

"Well... you're right, people would treat you differently and we would refer to you as ´the rich girl´," Sophia agreed with a sigh then leaned against the locker next to Darcy's. "HEY! Quit staring, this isn't a freak show!" Sophia shouted at a group of freshmen kids who quickly stopped staring at Darcy and turned around.

"Sooo, Darcy... when do we get to come over?" Audrey smiled jokingly, but the two girls knew that she really did want to see how big her house was.

"Nice, Audrey," Darcy laughed then her Sidekick vibrated in her jean pocket. She took it out and look pressed the small white ball.

"Hey! What's up?" she smiled widely.

"Nothin' much... I was just thinking though," Bryan started telling her then Audrey interrupted.

"Who's that?" she asked but Darcy hushed her and Audrey muttered that it was probably a boy.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that, what?"

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight? My treat!" she giggled a tiny bit then explained.

"Um, Bryan… I kinda figured it would be your treat since you asked me out," then she laughed at look Sophia had on her face, once she said ´Bryan´.

"Ha! Yeah, I guess you're right. So, I'll pick you up around seven o' clock, okay?"

"Okay, great!" they exchanged goodbyes then hung up.

"Who the heck is Bryan?!" Sophia almost shouted, Audrey punched her in the arm because she said it very loud.

"Shut up, Soph,"

"OW! Gawd, you don´t have to hit so hard!" Sophia moaned, Darcy giggled then shut her locker.

"So what'd he ask you!"

"Bryan asked me out on a date tonight!" she told them excitedly, her insides were jumping with joy.

"And what'd you say?"

"YES!!" all three girls squealed with joy even though Audrey and Sophia had no idea who Bryan was.

"But wait," Sophia stopped, and looked at Darcy, "Who the hell is Bryan?"

Darcy just laughed and shook her head and explained what happened at the carnival animatedly as they walked to AP English.

* * *

The teenager sighed then walked into Bruce's study, she was going to tell him about her date with Bryan.

"Oh hi, Darc!" he smiled happily; she sat down in the leather chair on the other side of his desk where he sat.

"Hey, Bruce, um... I have a question."

"What is it?" he put down his magazine and looked up at her through his glasses.

"Umm... well, Bryan asked me out on a date tonight, and I said ´yes´," she told him slowly and watched as his face turned from a smile into a frown.

"Bryan?"

"Yea, you know... the guy from the carnival," she explained with an eye roll. She knew he didn't forget but was just in shock.

"Oh yeah... that guy. Well, I guess you could, but I'd have to meet him, what time is he picking you up?"

"Seven," she told him with more confidence.

"Okay, I don't see problem," he told her, even though he wished he had a reason to say 'no'.

She nodded then stood up before she walked out the door; she turned around and smiled at him, "And, Bruce?" he looked up at her from his magazine, "thanks."

"For what?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"For taking this calmly, the first time I told my dad I was going on a date with this guy I knew, he was furious and put the guard dogs on him when he picked me up!" she laughed at the memory, Bruce chuckled.

"Your welcome, Darc," he smiled; she nodded then left the room. Right when she left he groaned loudly and put his head in his hands.

* * *

_Thump, thump, thump._

The brass doorknocker banged against the door making Bruce Wayne's head shoot towards the door. He had spent the last twenty minutes sitting in the parlor waiting for Bryan, Darcy´s so-called "date", to arrive.

He walked to the door then opened the door….

Then he saw him… Bryan Evergreen, Ryan Evergreen's son.

Ryan Evergreen owned a sports magazine company that was surprisingly doing well. But Bruce didn't like him; but Ryan thought he did, because of his shallow nature and freaky sense of humor.

"Hello, Sir, I'm Bryan," the boy had on a light blue button up t-shirt and over it was a black sports jacket; also he wore black pants. He stuck his tan hand out to shake his hand; Bruce nodded then shook his hand firmly.

_Man, he's a weak boy... Darcy´s going to be wearing the pants I bet._

_Holy CRAP he's strong! Shit, he could kill me easily if he wanted to!_

"Hello, Bryan... welcome to our home. You can come in," Bruce told him politely then turned and sat down again in his favorite leather chair. "Please sit," he motioned for the chair across from him about five feet.

Bryan sat and then Bruce began to casually question him.

"So what grade are you in?"

"Tenth."

"Oh... just like Darcy," he smiled at this information.

_At least he's not a senior._

"So why do you want to take Darcy out on a date?"

"Well," Bryan let in a breath of fresh air then continued, "I had a great time hanging out with her at the carnival and I want to get to know her more."

_Good answer_, Bruce thought again.

"Hey, Bryan!" Darcy waved while she walked down the Main Staircase.

_And because she looks like that,_ Bryan added in his mind once he saw Darcy.

She was wearing a short, tube top tan leather dress with a black leather belt on it with a large black buckle. It ruffled on her thighs and showed off her toned legs. The tan color made her hair look like an even darker brown than before, and her light brown highlights looked great with everything. She wore black stilettos but not the same ones from the carnival… of course.

Bryan waved nervously back with a weak smile. Darcy smiled wide and hurried down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" she asked clutching her small black clutch against her hip. Bryan nodded, then Darcy turned to face Bruce, "See yeah, Bruce!" she smiled widely again and Bruce returned the smile.

"Have fun, and be home by eleven," he told her she nodded. Ten the teenagers walked out the door.

"Well, I think you took that rather well, Master Bruce," Alfred commented while walking towards Bruce from the large hallway.

"Yeah... I think so too," he smiled, then turned and walked towards the South East Corner Staircase.

"You´re going to follow them aren't you, Master Bruce?" Alfred chuckled.

"You know it, Alfred!" Bruce laughed along with Alfred then took off up the stairs.

"So... what sports do you play?" Darcy asked Bryan over dinner at the fancy restaurant that she couldn't pronounce.

"Well I... I don´t really play sports," he grimaced; he knew that she played sports because of her muscular arms and toned legs.

"Oh really?" she asked, "Why?"

"I'm not that strong so I'm really not good sports...."

"But do you-"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!!!" a man wearing a clown mask walked into the restaurant with a machine gun in his hands, the five men behind him had the same thing, "EVERYONE GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!!! IF YOU REFUSE YOU WILL BE TAKE HOSTAGE!!"

"WHAT THE HELL!!??" one random man screamed at him who was standing up by his table on the main floor. The main clown man turned towards him then shot him five times with his machine gun.

Darcy gasped and covered mouth with her hands to hide her open jaw. Her eyes filled with terror, she looked at Bryan who was equally shocked.

Then one-by-one he took men and women´s purses and wallets, not wanting to be killed or taken by a murderer. Only a few refused (´on principle´ they explained... but that didn´t cut it), they were taken up the stairs to the roof of the tall restaurant

By the time he got to the second floor (it was more like a balcony rather than a floor though), Darcy already had a plan.

"Your wallet?" the main clown held out his hand to Bryan, who quickly put his wallet in his hand. The main clown gave the wallet to one of his people then moved on to Darcy.

"Ooo... this is a pretty one," he smiled happily but she didn´t blush one bit. "Please, if you would let me have you´re purse?" he asked her politely. Darcy smiled evilly at him then punched open the window next to her then threw her clutch out the window. The main clown scowled then Darcy turned to face him.

Blood dripped down her hand from her knuckles. _That's gonna hurt in the morning!_ She thought to herself.

"I'll let you have it, if you go get it!" she told him murderously, he growled then grabbed her arm then shoved her to one of his men.

"Well this one's feisty now isn't she!?" he laughed then turned the other way and continued.

Darcy let herself be dragged into the stairwell and up a couple of flights of stairs before she made her first move.

She stopped when they reached the fourth landing and then kneed the man in the groin. He howled in pain but she wasn't finished. Darcy planted her foot sternly onto the cement and then leaned back and twisted her body into an advanced spin kick that she learned in karate, hitting the man in the head.

The move knocked him to the ground leaving him unconscious. She turned quickly and then headed back down the stairs as quickly as she could without breaking her ankle.

Right before the girl reached the first landing she heard a voice hiss behind her sending a shiver down her spine.

"What's there to run from?" the voice asked mockingly. Right before she turned around something hard hit her hard on the top of head. Her legs gave out underneath her and she fell down the stairs and her world went blank.

* * *

Darcy slowly regained conscious when she heard loud gunshots ring through her ears. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on some cement floor. Quickly, she got to her feet and then looked wildly around at her surroundings.

Her brown eyes widened when saw that she was on the roof of the restaurant, which was about hundred feet off the ground. On the roof were seven hostages and twelve men with clown masks on and were all holding machine guns.

_Shit._

Suddenly, the door to the roof opened and the leader clown stepped onto the roof while holding a thirty-some man in his grasp.

"This little rascal is going to die!" The murderer announced loudly. Darcy shuttered in horror as the man was thrown to the grown even though he begged for mercy.

Darcy noticed blood dripping down from underneath the man's mask. Then her attention turned towards the hostages who were walked down the stairs in a line with a clown man in front of their line and one in back of their line. Darcy started to follow them but the door shut before she could get through the door and she knew that she'd get caught if she tried to sneak through.

"YEA WELL YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT ABOUT YOUR KIDS BEFORE YOU HIT THE PERSON WHO THREATENS YOU!!" the main clown yelled at him then shot him five times in the chest.

Horror swept over Darcy, "WHAT THE HELL?" she heard herself yell at him. A bad choice.

"Sir, I have the rest of the wallets from the hostages," a clown man told the main clown. But the he didn´t seem interested in what his accomplice had to say. He was only staring at Darcy. "We have evacuated them all downstairs already!" he continued, the main clown rolled his eyes them took out his shot gun then shot the clown man in the chest.

Darcy gasped.

"You see, Miss Wayne... yes everyone knows about you now!" he smiled then kept talking, but then she saw something move on top of one of the buildings in front of the tall restaurant.

Batman.

"I don´t like talking, I just like doing," he loaded his gun while he spoke, "and to do what I'm about to do to you, can only be explained be me doing so to you!"

_Wait, that makes sense!_ She thought excitedly... then realized, _Ohmigod he's stalling he doesn't know what to do, that's why he shoots people! So if I do something before he shoots me... I'll have more time to think!_

But then suddenly she didn´t need anytime to think.

"Well that's very nice, Mr. Clown…" she said slowly, then slowly side-stepped towards the front of the building. "But I have to go now," she told him once she was standing on the edge of the building. She turned her head and saw that Batman was on the building next door. The girl nodded to him and he nodded back. And before the clown man could react, Darcy did a back layout off the building.

The wind made her shiver as it hit her back as she fell through the air. Then she was in someone's arms. Darcy opened her eyes and looked up at the mask of Batman.

Her jaw dropped.

Finally they landed safely to the ground he set her on her feet and she stumbled to the ground. Then she stood up straight and looked at the masked man.

Before she could say anything he held up a hand to silence her and spoke in a raspy voice that made her want to cough. "Wait here," he told her and then disappeared.

She sighed heavily and then slumped to the ground trying hard to forgot what had just happened.

Five minutes later he returned and she asked him what he had just did.

"I contacted Commissioner Gordon and then made sure all of those men would stay put until at least Gordon got there."

"How'd you do that?" He didn't answer so Darcy moved on to another question.

"Who are those people?" Then she started to shake a bit as the memory of what they dead started to burn into her brain. She shook it off and distracted herself by listening to Batman.

"A gang... with one leader who seems more of a dictator if you ask me. They want to be just like the Joker… that's why they shoot people for no reason and wear clown masks."

"Why do they do that?"

"Because," Batman sighed then walked down an alley, Darcy followed at his side, "they feel a need to get back at the world because something evil has happened to them."

"How come you protect people from those villains?" Darcy asked, Batman sighed then stopped and faced her.

"Because something evil has happened to me too, and I just take my anger and pain and use it for good."

"Will you ever stop?" she asked another question that felt as if a bullet went through his heart.

"I don´t know... well I have to when I get old but-"

"Are you going to turn yourself in then?" there went another bullet.

"Probably, enough questions about me, now about _you_," he sat down on a bench in the alley and Darcy sat on the one across from him.

"Yeah?" she tried to prepare herself for whatever he was going to ask.

"How were you able to trust that I would be there to catch you when you jumped; or whatever you did-"

"Back layout," she interrupted, and then she sighed. "If you're able to kick villain ass; oh sorry, butt! Shoot, I told Bruce I would stop swearing, sorry!"

"Who's Bruce?" Batman asked with fake curiously. It took him a bit to pass the urge of grinnig.

"He's my cousin... I live with him now since my dad died about three weeks ago."

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

_This is the only way I'm probably going to get it out of her,_ Bruce thought.

"Well..." she blushed, "I don´t know, and I don´t want to be sad because I know my dad wouldn't want me to be sad… Well that's what I tell myself anyways… and… and…" she put her head in her hands and tried to sniff back tears but then they just came pouring out, "I'm sorry, I'm pouring out all my crap to you! I just,"

_Sniffle._ "It gets so hard sometimes trying to bottle it all up!" _Sob_.

"It's okay," he assured. Once she was done crying; which didn´t take long because she bottled it all in again, he told her that he had to go.

"Well, okay... could you give me a ride?" she asked hopefully... she had no idea where Bryan was.

"Okay... but only until the city border ends."

"Ohmigosh thanks!" she smiled.

And that's what Bruce loved about his cousin... even in her darkest hours she was able to smile.

Batman unlocked his Tumbler car and sank into the driver side. Darcy sat in passenger side then gasped.

"Whoa!" she looked at all the buttons and mini TVs, "Nice, decked out ride!" Batman laughed then pulled back the stick shift.

"Holy!" Darcy shouted once the car took off at 100 miles per hour.

* * *

"BRUCE!?!" Darcy called once she walked into the Grand Entry. Bruce walked over to her from the parlor. She stared up at him then looked down at her feet.

Her feet hurt badly from six-mile walk/jog/run that she had to endure because she had no ride whatsoever to get to her house from the edge of town.

"Bruce, I'm ssooo sorry I wasn't home early and it's one AM but it´s just... it´s just...." she started sobbing as the realization of the events that had taken place had finally set in. The three deaths she saw, her dad dying, everything that she bottled up in her life she poured out by her tears that rolled down her beige cheeks. She looked down and noticed that blood was splattered everywhere on her. Glass was caught in her knuckles and all blood was now dried onto her hand and arm.

"Darcy, it's okay I know everything," he assured her softly and gave her a giant hug, Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his fleece sweater and sobbed hard.

"I saw everything on the news Darcy, it's okay!" which was the truth because right when Batman dropped Darcy off he took the back roads to arrive at the Batcave then he turned on channel 45 to watch in horror what the masked villain did. The recovered security videos were horrifying to watch, but when he saw Darcy stand up, punch open the window and throw her purse out the window he couldn't have been any prouder.

"It… _sob_… it… was… _sob_... HORRIBLE!!! How can people be such assholes!?" she cried, and he didn´t even scold her for swearing. Then after they stood there while Bruce was holding her, she fell asleep in his arms from crying for so long. He brought her back up to her room then put her in her bed.

"Good night, Darc," Bruce whispered while he watched Darcy sleep in her bed and still in the same blood stained dress. He sighed then stood up and walked to the door.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Alfred asked once he was out of her room and he closed the door.

"She's a smart girl... she'll figure it out sooner or later. And when she does, I'll tell her what we are going to do."

"And what's that, Master Bruce?" he asked.

"I don´t know...." Bruce sighed then shook his head, then walked down the stairs.

He needed to think... about Darcy, about being Batman, about her safety, and about Gotham. But most importantly... Bryan Evergreen.

* * *

**A/N: Holy shoot... holy, holy shoot. This chapter is 10 pages long on Micro. Word!!! Yeah, this probably COULD be two chapters I know, but that would take too long for me to sort through that crap and get everything in the right order. In other words... I'm too lazy.  
So I'm sorry if you can't read all of this in one blow and you have to come back later and read it.**

**Anywas enjoy  
HANNAH**


	5. The Secret of Bruce Wayne

Darcy woke up with a start from a nightmare she was having about the night before. Only it was different… there was no Batman, she wasn't saved, and she died.

"Oh, you´re up!" Alfred sounded surprised as he walked into her room with a tray of her favorite breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and a strawberry-banana smoothie.

"Ohmigod!" she exclaimed once she saw her alarm clock that read ´8:45 AM´.

"Bruce called in for you today at school so you can rest. You seemed pretty scarred from last night," then he pulled out a newspaper from his back pocket. "Fresh off the stand!" he told her and handed it to her, she smiled then grabbed it and unrolled the smooth newspaper to see a picture of her punching open the window at the restaurant.

"Wow, that looks cool!" she commented with a proud smile.

"Yes it is, Master Bruce was much impressed."

"He was?" she asked with delight, he nodded, but then there were more pictures.

"Oh..." she gasped, "they think I'm dead?" she asked as she read the headline ´IS BILLIONARE´S 15-YEAR-OLD COUSIN DEAD?´, underneath there was a picture of her doing a back layout off the building.

"I had great form in that layout," she commented noticing her straight legs and pointed toes.

"Yes, and your principal was happy to hear that you weren't dead and they asked Bruce if they could announce it to the students."

"I hope he said yes."

"Oh yes he did," he assured her then put the tray over newspaper that laid on her legs, "now you have to eat!" he told her. She rolled her eyes then picked her fork and started cutting up her pancakes.

"Oh, and thanks, Al!" he turned around as he headed for the door. She motioned to her wrapped up hand that was swollen. He had cleaned it up once she fell asleep and removed all the glass. Alfred nodded and smiled then left the room closing the door softly behind him.

After dressing herself in gray sweatpants and a light pink tank top, she walked quickly down the stairs and towards the South East Corner Staircase.

"Hello, Miss Darcy... you´re looking decent," Alfred said from behind her as she reached the hallway that the South East Staircase lead up to. She jumped, not expecting anyone to be behind her.

"Oh my-, Alfred!" she gasped and starting laughing at herself, "I didn't know you were behind me!"

"Well," he chuckled; "I didn't mean to frighten you, what are you doing at this corner of the house?" she panicked then decided on something simple and surprisingly true.

"I haven't really seen everything that's in this house, so I decided that I should!"

"Oh, why'd you decide to start with the South East wing then?" he smiled.

_Aw crap, he knows what I'm up to!_ She thought then sighed.

"Okay, okay," she held up her hands in a sign of defeat, "I want to know why Bruce always sneaks away up hear! And don't play dumb because I'm onto you two, and I know that you know Bruce's secret!" Alfred smiled and chuckled.

"Bruce is right, you are a very smart girl!"

Darcy smiled with self-accomplishment, "Sooo... can you give me a hint?" she tried.

"Oh no… don't worry though, I know you'll get it!" he smiled then walked back down the stairs.

Darcy turned around then sighed, she tried her hardest to think like Bruce but found that she couldn't.

_Where would Bruce go up here? And it has to be something secretive... so no one can find it..._ then she saw it… a beautiful, ancient and dusty piano standing in the middle of an old library.

"Now that's gorgeous!" Darcy exclaimed then rushed towards it. She learned to play the piano and she had taken lessons ever since she was three. Then she stopped once her dad became sick with liver cancer.

When Darcy stood right in front of the piano she blew of the dust and started to play her favorite symphony; Ode to Joy.

At the end of the song she tapped on a few random keys then something happened.

She heard a strange noise, like something had opened that came from just a few feet in front of her.

Darcy's head shot up and saw that a library shelf moved open and it made her smile.

_A secret passage way! Of course!_ She thought, and then quickly rushed through the door/shelf. Darcy saw an elevator shaft. She opened the door, not even thinking… she was too excited to think. Her mind was racing hoping that the shaft was going to lead her to the end of her search. She pushed the chain that operated it up and flew downwards making her hold onto the walls around her with fright. It hit the ground with a loud thud; she fell to the ground then quickly picked herself up.

Darcy saw a light switch; she rushed towards it with excitement. It was cold where she was and it looked like a cave to her. She flipped on the switch and gasped with shock.

It was a cave... but it was filled with bats! They swarmed around trying to find darkness once again. Darcy saw computers, shelves with random things on it, a steel cabinet, tables with all sorts of things on it, and a car…Batman's car.

Darcy felt like fainting, but yet she wanted to search the whole place.

_I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!!_ Darcy scolded herself as looked at shelves of different gadgets and tools, _BRUCE IS BATMAN!!!_

_"Tell me! Did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded, and know that Heaven's overrated?"_

She heard her ring tone start to play then looked at her caller ID and then she answered her phone.

"Hey, Audrey! What´s up?" she asked.

"Ohmigosh, you have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice!" she shouted across the phone, Darcy quickly pulled the phone away then massaged the inside of her ear to relax the ringing.

"Everyone saw the paper and do you have any idea how many phone calls we got from Bryan?!" she demanded, Darcy smiled.

"But Bruce said that he said that it was okay for the principal to say that I wasn't dead?"

"Yea she did say that, but everyone thought that she just said that to calm us down. My Lord I am soooo glad that you're alright!" Darcy smiled and thanked her for that. They talked for a little bit then Audrey had to go because study hall was over and she didn't want her phone to be taken away.

Her cell phone rang again right when she ended her call with Audrey... it was Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce, what´s crackin´?" she asked almost laughing.

"Hi, Darc, what are yea up to?" he asked, she was about to say ´hanging out in the Batcave,´ but she stopped.

_Not yet_, she told herself then continued to snoop through his stuff.

"Oh you know... just hanging out, going through some stuff."

"That´s good, anyways, I was just checking up on you. Making sure you´re alright, is anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Bruce! Stop worrying," but now that she realized it... she wasn't all right. The pain of seeing an innocent man die in front of her. Begging to live and saying that he had young children at home.

_Those poor kids_, she thought. _And seeing that clown guy die so quickly without notice... for no reason at all too! And the man… who stood up and screamed at him…._

"Well... I don't know," she confessed, a tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly.

"Darc... do you want me to come home? We can talk?" he asked her with a full amount of concern in his voice.

"Okay..." she whispered then they said ´goodbye´ and ´see you soon´ then they both hung up the phone.

* * *

After a two-hour talk with Bruce, Darcy finally walked up the stairs. Their talk was deep and mostly about Darcy's feelings about her dad dying just three weeks ago.

"So, Miss Darcy," Alfred said as he followed Darcy up the stairs, "did you find what you were looking for in the South East Corner?" he asked with a smile.

"I saw everything, Al!" she smiled.

"And what do you think of it?" he asked, still wearing a smile.

"It's amazing! Everything looks great... I feel like I should have known though. I mean, he told me as Batman that evil happened in his life and that's why he became Batman. And I know that Bruce's parents were murdered right in front of him," they walked into her room and sat down in her living room, "it should of all clicked for me!"

"Oh well... at least you found out right?" he chuckled then looked at her corkboard. "That's quite a collection of articles you have there! Since you found out who the Batman is are you going to throw it all away?"

"Oh of course not! I'm gonna put them all in a scrapbook... for when I get older. I'll wanna look back and see that for two weeks I was here I was obsessed of finding out who Batman was."

Alfred chuckled then said goodbye and left her room.


	6. Becoming Batgirl

"So, Darcy..." Audrey said at lunch in Gotham High.

Earlier that day when Darcy stepped out of Bruce's Ferrari, everyone crowded her, asking if she was all right, if she was okay, what happened... all those things.

But now, she was finally alone with her two best friends. "How did you survive doing that back flip thingy?" Darcy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Back layout."

"Whatever it is... you survived the fall!" Sophia pushed her, Darcy sighed then continued.

"This is going to sound crazy but... Batman saved me!" she waited for a round of ´yeah rights´, and ´no ways´! But they didn't come.

"Cool!!" Sophia exclaimed, Audrey nodded in agreement, "That has been, like, my secret wish; to meet Batman!"

"You guys don't think that sounds crazy?" she asked, Audrey rolled her eyes at her.

"We've lived in Gotham for our whole life... and Batman has been showing his face for about six months now. We're used to it!"

"Yeah, and besides I'm sure many people have seen Batman... like Drew," Sophia motioned towards a sophomore with brown, spiky hair in a blue polo, "Drew has seen Batman!"

"What...?" Drew asked, not getting the reason why he was in the spotlight.

"We were telling Darcy how you have seen Batman," Audrey explained.

"Oh yeah, man, I even got a picture of him on my phone, see?" he pulled out his silver Motorola Razor and showed the three girls a picture of Batman standing by his car.

"Sweet! When'd you see him?" Darcy asked.

"About three months ago, so anyway, Darcy..." he got out of his seat and walk up to Darcy and sat down on the seat next to her, "I was thinking... wanna go out sometime?" he asked smoothly, Audrey and Sophia rolled there eyes and giggled.

"Umm... I'm kinda seeing someone right now, Drew... sorry!" She patted his back sympathetically, and then the three friends picked up their trays and stood up. "But maybe we can still hang right?" she tried to make him feel better even though she knew that he wasn't her type.

He nodded sadly then walked back to his seat.

"Stop being so nice, Wayne!" Audrey scolded Darcy as they were giving their trays to the lunch lady.

"I just didn't want his feelings to get hurt!" she explained but then sighed... she _was _too nice.

"So Darc, what are yeah going to do after school today?" Sophia asked, now they started walking towards the door.

"I'm thinking about visiting Bruce at work. You know... to see what he really does at Wayne Enterprises."

"He probably goes to important business meetings, like, really boring ones," Audrey told her, Darcy shrugged and started walking towards her locker, Sophia and Audrey followed.

"You don't know Bruce like I do... he is not the type of guy to be found in boring meetings unless it's mandatory!" she started to open her locker when she was stopped by Jerry the hall monitor. But Sophia, Audrey, and Darcy call him Jack; they don't know why... they just do.

"Hey! What are you girls doing in the hallway!" he asked, his high squeaky voice stabbed Darcy's ears and made her cringe, "they haven't even dismissed lunch yet!" Jerry/Jack continued.

"Hey, Jack, how's puberty going?" Darcy heard Audrey whisper to Sophia. Sophia started to giggle violently while Darcy tried to hide her laughter because she was, of course, too nice. She shook from laughter instead but to her luck, Jerry/Jack didn't notice.

"Where are your girls´ hall passes?" he asked firmly. Sophia and Audrey looked at each other in horror. They had no hall pass! Darcy knew this and slipped two faux hall passes out of her back pocket and held them out behind her backs, while pretending to itch her back. Sophia and Audrey quickly took one while Jerry/Jack wasn't looking. Darcy took another faux hall pass out of her front pocket and showed him.

"Happy?" she smirked, Sophia and Audrey held up their hall passes also.

Jerry/Jack glared at them, then walked past them and turned the corner.

"Ohmigod, Darcy," Audrey squealed, "I'm sooo thankful that you made extra copies of hall passes or we would have been in deep shit for leaving lunch early!"

Darcy laughed along with her friends and took out her math supplies and the three girls left to go to the workout room with the rest of their free time.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Darcy Wayne, I was told that Bruce works down here sometimes?" she told a man in a blue polyester jumpsuit with very dark skin in the basement of Wayne Tower.

"That is true..." he smiled at her, "but I'm afraid Bruce is in a very important business meeting... A.K.A. very boring," Darcy giggled and smiled at him. He stuck out his hand for her to shake; "You can call me Fox by the way!" she smiled then looked around.

"So... why does Bruce work down here?" she asked and stared at all the different things that were in the large basement, "It looks like a department store for the army!" she commented seeing various guns and armor.

"Well... he doesn't like to talk about what he does down here. It's top secret stuff," Darcy rolled her eyes and then saw a weapon that she saw in Bruce's Batcave.

"Is anyone else down here?" she asked suddenly. She didn't want to be heard.

"No just us," he told her then followed her as she walked over to a shelf to pick up the weapon.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's kinda weird... I think I've seen this somewhere before!" she exclaimed and gave him a knowing look. Fox bit his lip and Darcy put the weapon in his hands.

"I know," she whispered then turned and walked down the aisle to see what else Fox had in the basement.

"Hey, Fox... what the hell?!" Bruce exclaimed when he saw Darcy racing around the arena on a huge black motorcycle. Fox was standing in the observer box while Darcy was test-driving the motorcycle.

Her arms were inside of a hollow cylinder; it was like that for it would be easier for her to turn the huge black wheels, which were filled with the motor. She was practically lying down on the motorcycle because of the way it was built, but it was easy for her to learn how drive it.

"She saw it in here and she just had to test drive it," Fox explained to him, but Bruce seemed more interested in how she knew how to drive it so well, and that she wasn't afraid of going 180 miles per hour.

"I wanna motorcycle like that," he whined, and then he turned to Fox, "can I have it? I mean... it's already black!"

"Yeah... your new favorite color," Fox muttered then quick lied, "umm... well no, we're still trying to get out the kinks-"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LETTING HER DRIVE IT!?" Bruce shouted in a worried tone. Fox rolled his eyes and shook his head... maybe not the best lie.

"Once she has her heart set on something you can't say no," he told him, and then turned to look at Darcy, still going around the track.

"Well I'm not letting her do this any longer," Bruce told him then pushed the intercom button, "Hey, Darc!" He waved to her when she looked up from the bike. Darcy smiled and waved the stopped the bike and walked up the steps to the observer box.

"Hey, Bruce!" she smiled at him.

"Why aren't you wearing a helmet?" Bruce asked sternly, Darcy just rolled her eyes.

"It ruins my hair," she told him simply.

"So? And besides if you get into an accident are you going to worrying about your hair?"

"Of course not! I'd only worry about that AFTER I'm home and not in the hospital," Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes. She looked at the clock then noticed that she had to go, "Well I have to go," while she walked past Fox she nodded to him and he nodded back.

"See you at home, Bruce," then she quickly walked past them and headed for the elevator.

Once she got outside she got inside the Rolls Royce that had Alfred waiting in it.

"What are you going to do with all this stuff, Miss Darcy?" he asked her eyeing all the gadgets and the bulletproof armor.

"Night patrol," she grinned to him, he chuckled then drove out of the parking lot.


	7. Batgirl in the Flesh

Darcy starred off into the distance as she sat on the small wall on the pavement of her school. The wind blew her dark brown hair into her eyes; she sighed then pulled her thick hair behind her read ears.

"Winter is coming," she muttered as she attempted to warm up her frost bit ears from the cold mid-October day. The only thing good about October in her mind was Halloween.

She looked around again; Sophia and Audrey were nowhere to be found.

_Good_, she thought and cuddled her South Pole jacket for warmth.

The girl's smug comment was only thought because she wanted to be alone. To think about what she was going to do tonight… become Batgirl.

It was a sacrifice she was willing to make just so she could protect the people of Gotham along side Bruce…. All she had to do was convince him to let her.

Or she could go solo.

This thought crossed her mind more than once and that was the way she was sort of leaning towards.

Just then, Bruce pulled in his gray Lamborghini causing several students to stare in awe.

She ignored them all and hoped off the wall and grabbed her green and white tote and her Kathy Van Zeeland, magenta purse. Darcy bounded down the steps to the sidewalk and hopped into the Lamborghini.

"Have a nice day?" Bruce asked as he sped out off the school grounds.

"It was… okay," she managed to say finally after thinking her day over and analyzing it.

"What?" Bruce asked when he saw her dazed expression.

"Well… I don't know, the whole day felt as if I was 500 miles away from the world and on my own planet."

"Oh," he whispered.

"What were you thinking of while you were on your own planet?" he smiled at Darcy, laughing in his mind at the cheesy joke while driving into the driveway of Wayne Manor. It always amazed her how quickly it was for him to get home because of the rate he drove at.

"Darcy looked at him and smiled. Usually she would have rolled her eyes at the corny question but her dazed mood was making her become very mellow.

"I don't know… things, about Gotham, justice, crime, I don't know… stuff!" she shrugged then hopped out of the car again and rushed inside; she had work to do.

* * *

The cool breeze would have made her shudder usually, but the bulletproof suit made her warm despite the chilly night. Her cowl was also keeping her ears toasty. The only thing that was cold was her eyes and lips.

It was her first night out as Batgirl and so far she managed to catch two robbers, one mugger, and a jewelry thief. Now she was looking for more challenging prey.

"Batgirl… Batgirl, are you there?" Alfred's concerned voice asked through her walkie-talkie watch. She looked down and saw Alfred's head and shoulders come into the screen as well as the Batcave in the background.

"I'm here, Al," she told him in a low voice as she crept to the edge of the roof and looked down below at the cars passing by.

"Your cousin has gone, so he's out there in Gotham."

"Thanks for the update, Al! Talk to you later," she turned off the watch and listened as footsteps softly came towards her. Darcy turned around and saw….

The Joker…

"Hello there…" he purred and took out his knife from his jacket, "well, who might you be?" he asked with pleasure seeping through his voice.

Darcy sprang into action and started to karate kick every which way. He tried to block some of them but most hit him in the jaw, chest, groin, and forehead until he tumbled backwards and laid on the cement roof.

Satisfied, Batgirl was going to leave when he jumped up and pulled out his gun.

Doing the only thing that she could possible do; she jumped off the roof of Wayne Tower and pointed her rope gun, thing, at the roof of the building next door.

But before she was able to pull back the trigger, muscular arms caught her as the person swung onto the safe ground. Darcy looked up to see who the pair of arms belonged to… it was Batman.

She stumbled away from his grasp just a few inches. He looked at her up and down with curiosity.

"Who are you?" his raspy voice asked finally after twenty seconds.

"Batgirl."

"I don't want a sidekick," he told her sternly.

"Umm… I wasn't with you when I caught two robbers, one mugger, and a jewelry thief now was I?" she smirked.

"You could die."

"That's the least of my worries," they starred at each other for a minute then Batman/Bruce finally spoke.

"Well, I'm done for the night anyways," then he ran down the alley next to them and jumped into the Tumbler and drove off.

She sighed then ran five blocks to get her parked Batpod. She prayed to God that she would make it home before Bruce so she wouldn't get in trouble. Darcy jumped on the motorcycle and pushed the bike to 200 miles an hour.

* * *

Darcy quietly walked up to the back doors of Wayne Manor and then typed in the secret code to the door and she swung it open as quietly as possible.

It was two AM and she was wearing her light wash jeans with a hole in the left knee and a light gray sweatshirt. She knew that if Bruce caught she would be in HUGE trouble.

Right when she thought she was safe, the lights to the kitchen flipped on above her and she froze as she saw Bruce's dark chocolate eyes glare at her.

"Darcy!" he growled, then stood up pushing the kitchen table chair backwards.

Alfred trotted down the stairs in his pajamas and robe and gasped. "Oh," he whispered when he saw Darcy and Bruce stare at each other.

"Darcy… where were you?" Bruce asked through his teeth, Darcy's stomach dropped instantly once he spoke the words with a chilled voice that made her shudder.

"Driving around on your Harley… I needed to clear my mind," she lied.

"Well next time… tell me, so next time, I won't WORRY MY FREAKING MIND TO DEATH!!" he shouted, Darcy and Alfred… even Bruce, were take back. He had never shouted that loud since tenth grade when some guy was harassing his life long love, Rachel Dawes.

"Darcy Rose Wayne, you are grounded. Which means, no friends over and no going out!" he shouted again but this time not as loud as before. "Go to your room!" he ordered and she quickly went up the stairs.

_I have to tell him… and soon or my life will be a freaking nightmare!_ She thought and went into her room and slammed the door behind her for dramatic effect.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... this chapter is okay.... I don't know. It's much shorter that's for sure!**

**Wow, I can't wait 'till I'm done going through all of these. It'll be so nice to concentrate on my uncompleted stories.**

**HANNAH**


	8. Tryouts

"Alright girls, welcome to the first day of gymnastics tryouts!" a perky, dirty blonde woman greeted the thirty-two girls who stood in tight tank tops and short-shorts on the spring board, gymnastics floor. "I'm excited that all of you girls are here to try out but unfortunately," she looked down at her list of girls who signed up and grinned evilly to herself, then looked up at the girls with only a blank stare, "only twenty of you can be on the team." All of the girls eyed each other… trying to get an idea of who their competition was.

"I'm coach Blaire," she continued then motioned towards the redhead next to her, "and this is Nadaliene."

"You can call me Nadia," she told them with a warm smile.

_I think I'm gonna like her the best,_ Darcy thought, she was the one of the few girls who picked up on Blaire's evil smile.

"Alright girls it's time to stretch then we're gonna do warm ups!" Blaire told the girls, and then they all went into a circle formation and stretched arms and legs. Once they lined up on the side of the floor in ten different groups with three girls in each group. Only with the exception of an extra girl in two groups.

"First, we're going to do something easy… cartwheels to the end of the floor then stop!" she blew her whistle then the first girl in each line started going across the bouncy floor.

"So… have you done gymnastics before?" the girl in front of Darcy asked her while she waited for the second girl in line to finish.

"Yeah, I did it at my old school," Darcy told her, then adjusted her light blue short-shorts awkwardly

"Were you good?"

"I guess… I went to state," she shrugged, deciding to leave out the fact that she went to state three times.

Then it was her turn and she took off down across the floor. Once it was Darcy's turn she let out a breath then did her cartwheels across the floor. Next they did round-offs, front-handsprings, back-handsprings… and then they got to the hard part… well, for them at least.

"Front tucks! GO!" Blaire blew her whistle and the girl in front of Darcy bit her trembling lip. Then, when the girl attempted, she landed flat on her butt. Not having any height in the stunt at all.

Some girls snickered and Darcy shot them knock-that-off-you-bitch glares. They caught on and stopped.

Finally, it was Darcy's turn. Acting confident, she sprinted four steps across the floor then pounded her feet into the ground and tucked her body into a ball and flipped once in the air then landed on her feet, she stumbled a bit but quickly caught her balance. Blaire's mouth dropped along with every girl in the room. Darcy bit her lip then looked at the ground and walked to the back of her line.

"YOU HAVE TO GET HIGHER NEXT TIME, WAYNE!!" Blaire yelled furiously… she didn't want Darcy Wayne to be on the team. She couldn't stand rich girls, and having to be with one every day would be un-bearable.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Nadia snapped at her quietly once everything went back to normal.

"ROUND-OFF, BACK TUCKS!" Blaire shouted then blew her whistle again.

"That was the most perfect front-tuck I've ever seen, expect for that bit at the end, but still! What the hell is your problem?" she continued, the coach looked at her dangerously then growled.

"She's my problem!"

"Why? Because she's better than you?" Blaire's jaw dropped, "The eighties are over with, B! You might have held the all-around record for high-school girls then… but Darcy's the new champ now!" she told her fiercely then stepped sideways and watched Darcy land a back tuck.

"GOOD JOB, DARCY!" Nadia shouted and clapped. Darcy blushed then got back into her line. After various stunts the girls were all panting, trying to catch their breath while Blaire announced the next assignment.

"Alright, we're doing push-ups now!" she announced and everyone groaned.

_Ohmigod… I hate doing push-ups!_ Darcy bit her lower lip out of nervous habit.

"One at a time I will time each girl to see how fast she can do 100 push-ups," Nadia looked up at the woman's pleased expression at the look on Darcy's face.

_I have her now!_ Blaire thought, _but I'll save her for last…._

"Up first, Holly Abbot!" hesitantly a short girl with spiky black hair and pale white skin walked up Blaire and smiled weakly. She went into a push-up position and Blaire set her stopwatch.

"GO!" she blew her whistle and Holly went off, going up and down. The girls watched in horror as her face grew redder and redder.

"Fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three, fifty-four," the couch counted, Holly became so tired that she started to gasp for air between each motion.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea…" Nadia started to say but the coach stopped her.

"What an ice queen!" the girl next to Darcy whispered in her ear. She looked over and saw a light brunette girl gasp as Holly dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

"You're only at seventy-five! Come on keep going!!" Blaire obnoxiously encouraged.

"I can't…" the petite girl managed to say.

"Come on… continue!" she told her again only with an irritated voice.

"YOU BITCH! SHUT UP!!!!" she screamed at her then stumbled as she stood up and ran out of the room crying.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!!" Blaire shouted after her.

"Okay… up next is Morgan Barnett," another short girl stepped up and went into a push-up position.

After that, she finished but collapsed onto the floor shortly afterwards. Nadia brought her water and afterwards she awoke and stood back with the rest of the girls. One by one, each girl tried to finish the push-ups. Five other girls ran out of the room crying screaming various harsh words. Finally, they reached Darcy… the last girl, thanks to her last name.

"Darcy Wayne!" she announced. Reluctantly, Darcy stepped up and went into the push-up position. "Go," Blaire whispered and started her stopwatch.

"What?" Darcy looked up at her.

"GO!!" Blaire screamed angrily at her and Darcy went off going up and down. "THAT'S AS FAST AS YOU CAN GO??!!" she kept on screamed once Darcy reached thirty-five. "FASTER!!" she said again once she reached fifty-seven.

"I'm exhausted," Darcy mumbled, and collapsed to the floor.

"Come ON!!" Blaire screamed.

"BLAIRE, CALM DOWN!!" Nadia screamed.

Then, the light-haired brunette girl that talked to Darcy earlier started to chant Darcy's name. Soon, the other girls joined in.

"DARCY, DARCY, DARCY, DARCY!!!" Darcy sighed then started to do more push-ups only slower than before. The girl's arms shook as she lifted herself up and down. The other girls whooped and cheered along with Nadia.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Blaire screamed and every girl went quiet, then she grabbed onto Darcy's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Everyone take a break," she told them but continued to hold onto Darcy's arm.

"What do you want?" Darcy snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Don't treat me like crap!"

"Stop disrupting my tryouts!"

"Stop being a menace to our lives!"

"STOP ANNOYING MY LIFE!!"

"STOP BEING A BITCH!!" just then, Blaire let go of her should then wildly slapped Darcy across the face. In shock, she looked up at the coach's wild eyes and glared. Then, she pulled her elbow back then snapped in forward punching Blaire on the bridge of her nose and punching her left eye. The woman fell backwards and fell to the ground with a loud gasp.

"I hate girls who bitch slap," Darcy growled then turned on her heel and grabbed her bag and turned towards all of the girls, who watched the whole scene. "Sorry," she smiled weakly then ran out of the giant room.

* * *

"It's not even five yet, what happened?" Bruce asked as he pulled up to the sidewalk Darcy was standing on. She got in not even bothering to open the door… like always.

"The gymnastics coach is a bitch!" she grunted while Bruce sped off.

"Darcy!" he scolded.

"I'm sorry Bruce but it's true! She completely yelled at me for no reason and then she slapped me!" this made Bruce slam on the brakes then he turned towards her.

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, I punched her back," he chuckled then started driving again.

"I'm calling the school when I get home,"

"Don't worry, Jessica just texted me and said that they fired Blaire right on the spot once Nadia told them what happened.

"Who's Jessica?"

"A girl I met at tryouts."

"Oh…" he pulled onto the driveway of their estate, "so what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh… I don't know," she grinned to herself… knowing well enough what she was going to do that night.

Be Batgirl.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I took out all that "Darcy landed a _perfect_ back tuck. Darcy did push ups faster than _all _the other girls. Darcy did _this_ perfectly. Darcy's _so _perfect." And all that crap. Goodness now I know why people think that's so annoying! **

**Enjoy!  
HANNAH**


	9. Secrets Uncovered

Darcy Wayne slumped in her chair as she silently waited for study hall to end. It was seventh period and Darcy was itching to get out of school to plan her night as Batgirl.

Tension was high between her and Bruce ever since she was caught sneaking in at two-thirty A.M. from her late night to early morning prowl.

Just then, her Sidekick vibrated in the pocket of her dark wash jeans. She waited until her teacher, Mrs. McKinnon, wasn't looking her direction.

Darcy pulled it out of under her desk and the desk as quickly as possible.

**Bryan: Hey Darc! How r u?**

**Darcy: Look who finly dcided 2 tlk 2 me!**

**Bryan: I can xplain… let me take u out 2 dinner 2night & we can tlk.**

**Bryan: Darcy?**

**Darcy: Look Bryan, I don't think it will wrk out between me & you**

**Bryan: What?**

**Darcy: I g2g, bye.**

Darcy turned off her phone quietly after that just so he couldn't persuade her otherwise.

_BRINGGG!!_

The school bell rang; signaling that class was over and so was school. Darcy pulled her tote over her shoulder, picked up her purse, and then walked out of the classroom. Only, she was soon to be stopped by a redhead that was in her AP History class and gym class. She was a nice girl that Darcy talked to often.

"Hey, Darcy!" the redhead approached her carefully, Darcy smiled weakly and stopped to meet her.

"Hey, Savannah, what's up?" Savannah looked at her DC shoes awkwardly and then meet Darcy's dark brown eyes with her hazel ones.

"Ummmm… I was just wondering if you were doing okay? Because you've been kind of distant lately like you've been concentrating on something else a lot lately," Savannah's innocent eyes were filled with concern and worry.

The question took Darcy by surprise causing her mind to go blank for a short while.

"Well… ahhh…."

"You don't have to tell me what's going on," Savannah told her quickly.

"Well, I don't know, home stuff," she confessed and sighed, looking away from her, daydreaming.

"It's okay, Darc… I'm just kind of worried for you," she put her hand on Darcy's shoulder, Darcy smiled weakly.

"You're a good friend, Savannah, thanks for caring about me."

"No probs, Wayne," she told her with a sly smile making Darcy giggle.

They told each other 'goodbye', then Darcy left the school, and she rode away in Bruce's Lamborghini.

"Sooo… what' going on with you and Bryan?" Bruce asked Darcy after five minutes of awkward silence.

"I told him that it wouldn't work out between us," she sighed and looked out the window at the trees that looked like a blur because of the speed Bruce was going at.

"Good," Bruce nodded with approval.

"Why are you happy about that?"

"He's too wimpy for you," Bruce replied simply turning into the driveway of Wayne Manor, "you seem like someone who needs a guy who's strong and respectful of you," he parked the car in the garage and they sat their talking, "and quit frankly, I always got the feeling that Bryan wanting something more from you… not just your love and faithfulness."

"I got that feeling too Bruce… that's part of the reason I broke up with him."

"What's the other part?" he asked, she sighed then answered.

"I don't know… I just… it didn't feel right, being with him I mean. It didn't seem like it would be going somewhere," Bruce nodded then opened the car door and so did Darcy. They both got out of the sports car.

"Well I'm going upstairs, oh wait," Darcy stopped at the side entrance that led into the kitchen.

"Can Sophia and Audrey sleepover tomorrow? PLEASE!?" Bruce thought about it then shrugged.

"Sure, that'd be okay," Darcy, squealed with delight then wrapped her arms around Bruce for a quick 'thank-you' hug then darted up the stairs. And she also thanked God that Bruce forgot that she was grounded.

* * *

"Omigosh, Darcy, I cannot wait to see your house!" Sophia smiled as all three girls were waiting on the sidewalk for Bruce to pull up in one of his many cars.

"Here he is," Darcy told them as Bruce pulled up in his Ferrari Spider M430 Convertible.

"I love his cars," Audrey smiled at the shiny black car pulling up next to the girls with the top and windows down.

"I'll sit in the front," Darcy told them as she hopped into the passenger seat, jumping over the door.

"Hello girls," Bruce turned his neck around and told smiled at Audrey and Sophia. They both smiled politely, but when Bruce faced the front the two girls looked star struck.

"Omigosh, Darc, did you see what Mariah Jacobs was wearing today?" Audrey asked her with an astonished tone.

"No what?" she sighed… she hated it when Audrey and Sophia got into their gossiping mode.

"It was waaay… gothic/rock star chic! To ugly for words!!" she made a gagging motion making Sophia laugh.

All of a sudden Darcy felt her cell phone vibrate and she quickly pulled it out of her jean skirt pocket and looked at the text.

**Bruce: Did you enjoy that pizza today, Audrey?**

Darcy looked in the rear view mirror and noticed a pizza stain at the bottom of her PINK prep shirt. She bit her lower lip trying to hide a wide grin playing at the edges at her lips.

"And did you hear that Carly broke up with Jake today? It was a HUGE fight! Then Carly found out that he was cheating on her with that skank Amanda! And then she totally clawed Amanda!" Sophia told her.

"Omigosh really?" Audrey gasped. Darcy's cell phone vibrated again.

**Bruce: Were you in the fight too Sophia?**

Darcy coughed, trying to hide a laugh; she agreed with Bruce about Sophia's shirt. Ripped t-shirts were for the summer in Darcy's opinion.

**Bruce: Because I see that you're shirt didn't make it!**

Just then, Darcy burst out laughing. Bruce smiled at her then pulled into the driveway.

"What?" Audrey and Sophia asked in unison. Darcy was laughing so hard that tears were going down her cheeks. The two girls decided to ignore her and talk about what they would do that evening.

* * *

Darcy's alarm buzzed while she scrambled to wake up and shut it off before her friends would hear the annoying sound. Her mind was still drowsy but she forced herself off her bed that they were all sharing and crept out her room and down the stairs. She made her way to the Batcave and into her own secret cave she found three days beforehand. Batgirl put on her bulletproof suit and cowl then raced off on her motorcycle.

Batman slowly walked towards the edge of the rooftop to overlook the city of Gotham. Then, he heard a banging of trashcans and the scuffing of feet from the alley below.

And then the Joker's gruff voice slithered out into the cold night.

"Hey Batgirl… where's the Batman?" he asked, enunciating each word. The bat heard a struggle and low whimper.

"I don't know," a female voice stated flatly, but he and Joker could tell that she was afraid.

"You're afraid aren't yea? It's the scars isn't it? Wanna know how I got them?" he asked hopefully. Batman walked towards where the noise was coming from and looked down and saw Joker's knife gleaming in the moonlight against her mouth.

"Not in your lifetime!" she told him sternly then, in one fast and swift motion, kneed him in the groin. He bent down and moaned in pain, she brought down her elbow and slammed it into his back making him fall to the cold ground.

Once he saw the move he decided that she would be fine by herself… until the villain's cronies came out from nowhere and surrounded her. Then he knew he had to do something.

Sweat was starting to form on Darcy's palms from the raging nerves screaming in her head to run away.

_GO, GO, GO, RUN AWAY!!_ It was screaming to her.

_No_, she told it, _I've already ran away from him once… he won't get the better of me this time!_ She took a moment to rebuild her confidence then she looked at the six men surrounding her.

"So… who's first?" she asked with a sly smile then a man ran towards her with a knife in hand. She kicked it away then punched him square in the nose, and then the stomach and karate kicked the man attacking from behind.

Right when she was about to knock out the third man running towards her, a dark figure already did.

"What the-" Darcy started to say but stopped when she saw the Batman step into the moonlight, "Batman?" she unexpectedly.

He chuckled then quickly knocked out another man charging towards them stupidly.

"You have good fighting skills, Batgirl," he commented. Frightened she started to run away.

"No come back!" he rough voice pleaded but she kept on racing towards the Batpod. He was about to ask her to stop again but stopped short once he saw the motorcycle she was riding.

_Darcy,_ he thought, and it was the only word he could think of at that moment.


	10. Never Trust Anyone

Never Trust Anyone

Never Trust Anyone

"See you at school guys!" Darcy called to Audrey and Sophia who were sitting in the back of Audrey's dad's Porsche Boxer.

"Bye Darcy!" they shouted in unison. Darcy shut the door closed once they left the driveway.

"Bruce listened from the kitchen and chuckled when he heard Darcy bolt up the stairs.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Alfred asked when he suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"I don't know," he replied with a thoughtful expression. Alfred frowned at his reaction then turned towards the fridge and opened it.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me," Bruce acknowledged then sipped his root beer.

"Well I think you guys should talk about it, even if she doesn't," Alfred advised while pulling out bread, ham, cheese, and mayo out of the fridge.

"What would we talk about though?" Bruce groaned and put his throbbing head into his hands.

"About why she decided to become Batgirl and what she wants to accomplish."

"Ahhh! That sounds so complicated!" Bruce complained, Alfred only chuckled at his boyish behavior.

"Bruce, this is one of those times when you have to suck it up," the billionaire just groaned in response. Then finally, he sighed and stood up.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Darcy sat on her couch intently watching America's Next Top Model.

"Oh come on, eliminate Bre!" she hoped but then, Tyra called out Bre's name and then she happily walked up to her.

"It was a repeated cycle and she already knew who won. She just didn't know what order everyone was eliminated in.

"What!?" Darcy screeched then growled. Suddenly, her door opened and she jumped making her loose her balance.

"Did you just growl?" Bruce asked and bit his lip in an attempt to not smile.

"What do you want Bruce?" she rolled her eyes then turned to face him.

"Well," he started then sat down on the couch across from her, "I want to talk to you about last night," he told her and watched worry and guilt enter he cold brown eyes. She gulped then answered him.

"So you found out huh?" she guessed then turned off the TV.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you know about me?" he guessed, and she nodded. After a minute of awkward silence he finally spoke.

"So why did you decide to become Batgirl?"

"Because of what happened to me at the restaurant. I thought 'wow this town is a dump! Could their be anymore crime here?' and when you saved me I decided that Batman couldn't do it all alone," Bruce nodded and sighed.

"Okay well, I don't want to talk about it, and I'm sure you don't want to talk about it, so let's not talk about it anymore."

"Agreed," she nodded then Bruce stood up and let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, and there's something I wanted to ask you," he stopped walked towards the door and faced her.

"Yes?" he asked and thought about every possible thing she would want to know about.

"Tomorrow is 'bring your child to work day' in Gotham and I was wondering if I could go to work with you?" she asked then started to pray that he would say 'yes'.

"You're not really my child," he smirked at her and she glared.

"Well you're my legal guardian so whatever!" she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'd have to have my people get back to you on that!" he told her with a straight poker face.

"Oh shut up Bruce! Just be ready to bring me to work tomorrow!" he laughed then left the room.

"Wow, so this is Wayne Tower!" she gasped as they approached the entrance to the tall building.

"No it's a McDonalds, I wanted to get breakfast before we got my work," he told her seriously then winced when she whacked him on the arm.

"Hello Bruce, hello Darcy," Lucius Fox greeted them once they entered the building.

"Hey Fox!" Darcy smiled.

"Hey, how's it going? How's the plans on my new suit going?" he asked then prayed that nobody heard. Darcy looked around to make sure no one had, and thankfully no one did.

"Oh, so you know that she knows, huh?" he chuckled at the thought of how Bruce found out about that.

"What are you talking about Lucius?" he wondered sternly, trying his best to look believable.

"Lucius!" Darcy scolded him while trying to fight off laughter.

"I… ah…" he stuttered nervously then looked around for a way to escape.

"Calm down Lucius of course I know!" Bruce reassured him making Darcy laugh loudly. "Talk to you later Fox!" he laughed.

"Yeah, see you later!" he scowled then walked away.

"You got a really big place here…" Darcy observed while they entered the elevator, "is your slogan here 'Super size me?'"

Bruce laughed, "Yeah, we took it from the old McDonalds that used to be here," he told her making Darcy start laughing.

"Once they reached his floor their laughter died down and they entered the floor casually.

Bruce suddenly noticed a group of young male workers staring at Darcy and eyeing her up and down. Darcy noticed too and she saw the glare Bruce was giving them and she nudged him to stop.

Once they reached his office she told him quietly, "Stop scaring away my fan club, Bruce!" she joked as they entered his large office.

"So what are you going to do first?" she asked before he could have a chance to comment.

"Well usually I prepare for a meeting but I don't have one today," he thought for a moment until he heard someone enter his office.

"Hey Bruce I- oh sorry!" a sheepish Rachel stuttered once she noticed she was intruding on Darcy and Bruce.

"Hey Rachel!" Bruce smiled, and Darcy made a mental note that his expression changed from happy to ecstatic.

"Oh sorry I didn't know Darcy was here with you…. I'll come back another time," she started to leave but Bruce stopped her.

"No, no, it's fine! I usually look for a reason to ignore Darcy anyway."

"Ouch, straight through the heart!" Darcy smirked at him and put her out her hands over her heart. Bruce rolled his eyes then gave Darcy a look. She caught on then started to walk towards the door.

"Okay well… I'm going to make myself a cappuccino," she announced and then once she got to the door she stopped and then turned around. "Better yet I could just get one of those cute guys who works for you to make me one!" she told him then quickly left and closed the door, dodging a pink eraser that was flying towards her. It crashed into the wall and fell to the floor. Rachel laughed at Bruce's expression.

"Man, she's funny!" she laughed making Bruce scowl.

"Yeah, hilarious," he mumbled dryly. "So what's up in the D.A.'s office?" he asked while they both sat down on black leather chairs.

"A girl was kidnapped by Joker just ten minutes ago. She's Darcy's age and she may be may be one of her friends."

Bruce's heart skipped a beat.

Darcy grinned while she stared at the cappuccino maker, which was making her hot drink. She saw her 'fan club' stand in the corner of the break room whispering excitedly.

Finally one of the guys walked up to her as she poured her drink into her cup.

"Soooo… you're a cappuccino girl," he observed.

"Sure am," she nodded then turned around to face him.

"Cool… no come with us quietly or you will get hurt!" she whispered darkly.

"What?" she screeched then tried to move away from him but he grabbed her wrists making her extremely hot drink spill all over her red blouse. She screamed in pain as the liquid burned her chest. The man let go of one wrist and tried to cover her mouth but she head butted him making him groan in pain. Out of nowhere another man from the group attacked her from behind making Darcy fall forwards. Her stomach came in contact with a chair at full speed; she lost her breath as blood dripped out of her mouth.

"Is the landing ready for window 125, floor forty-nine?" the man asked into his walkie-talkie. A muffled 'yes' replied, he stood up and grabbed Darcy around the waist and he dragged her out of the room and down the main hallway, which had a window at the end of the hall.

"Darcy!" she heard Bruce yell, and then he heard his footsteps come toward them. The man threw Darcy onto his back as he raced towards the window. She tried to fall of but his grip on her was tight that it hurt her to move.

"BRUCE!!" Darcy screamed as she and the man crashed through the window and start falling 255 feet downwards.

**A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Wow, this took FOREVER didn't it? Well no worries the next chapter will come sooner cause I WILL get my notebook back tomorrow! I don't care if my teacher says 'no' I will break into her room and steal it if that's what I have to do to get it back! Anyways, she's captured; one of her friends may be captured also! Thanks to everyone who reviews and adds this story to their favs list!!**

**God Bless,**

**~Hannah~**


	11. Alive

A/N: For those of you who have said that Darcy is "too perfect" (actually I agree with this), please tell me how she is too perfect and I'll change it. If you tell me "she's too perfect," that does nothing. Please be specific.

Now… on with the show.

Darcy woke up startled by her dream; she shook the images out of her mind and took in her surroundings as she tried to regain consciousness.

The dark, concrete basement screamed horror movie and the spiders attached to their webs looked as though they wanted to get out of the mad house. Or was that just Darcy's imagination?

She sat up on the bed and pushed the cheap, polyester bed sheets away from her and winces as the crappy fabric burned her cuts.

Then, a word she barely saw out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Darcy looked over towards the still object and saw the title "Batman Saves the Day!" plastered as a heading to a newspaper article, which was pinned to a corkboard. She stood up and walked over to the corkboard, which was filled with articles about Batman. Big red 'X's' were drawn over the blurry pictures of the Batman.

Looks like Bruce made a new best friend!

"And I thought I had an obsession," Darcy mumbled then looked around the cold room and realized something.

She was alone, and held hostage, and probably far away from Bruce.

A tear slid down her cheek ever so slowly that she just had to wipe it away before it fell onto her lap.

"Oh good, you're up," a sleepy voice sounded relieved, Darcy's eyes darted madly around the room searching every corner until it finally found the voice.

"Don't give yourself brain malfunction, I'm over here," Audrey walked towards Darcy out from the shadows.

"Ohmigod, AUDREY!" Darcy shouted and shot up out of the bed then ran over to her best friend and hugged her tightly. Audrey returned the hug then started to squirm after awhile.

"Um sweetie, you're squishing my boobs and I think you stunted their growth!" Darcy giggled then let go of her friend.

"Sorry, what the hell are you doing here and where the hell are we?"

"I'm here because they wanted you here, and we're at the Joker's hideout," she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Darcy demanded, feeling a headache coming on, "I'm scared to death."

"I'm not the kind of person to freak out," just then, the basement door flew open and three guys walked down the steps with various bandages on their bodies.

"You caused quiet a brawl yesterday!" the black haired man Darcy talked to at the office told her with a stern glare. She simply ignored it.

"Sorry I didn't make my kidnapping simpler for you!" she sneered and Audrey snickered into her palm.

"You're coming with us," the told Audrey and pulled her along with him while she protested and struggled the whole way up the stairs. He slammed the door behind him and then Darcy could only hear low muffled voices.

She shook in terror of what they would do to Audrey. Just then, the door flew open again, the wood stars creaked and groaned with every step the man took down the steps.

"Well, well, well, my men are right… you are gorgeous!" the man licked his red lips making his makeup smear mixing it with his white face.

" S-s-sorry, I'm not, not, into older men!" Darcy tried her hardest not to stutter but fear trembled out of her mouth and the Joker could obviously tell. His laugh came out low and hollow, it didn't seem like there was any humor in it.

"Scared are we?" he cackled then pushed her down to the ground.

"Why am I here?" she asked and relief washed over her when her voice didn't tremble.

"Because I heard you caused some trouble for my me at that restaurant a couple weeks ago," he told her then kicked her stomach. Darcy felt sick to her stomach and she heaved for air.

"I'm the kind of guy who wants to make sure the people like you, are dead and out of my way," he informed her with a wide grin, then he kicked her again only chest this time. Shiny red blood seeped out of her mouth making her gag. The Joker's smile got wider.

"So you're going to kill me?" she gasps then more blood comes out.

"No, I'm going to wait until Batman comes, then he can see me killing the person he didn't save," he laughed, the same cold laugh he did before. Then he grabbed something that she couldn't see and threw it at her.

Before she knew it a porcelain cup came in contact with her head and a boiling hot, brown drink was running down her face and neck.

She screamed in pain, but the result was only that more blood came out of her mouth.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled before he stepped onto the stairs, "someone told me that you liked cappuccinos," he laughed again only now there was mixed in with his low voice. Then he walked back up the stairs and slammed the door behind him. She heard the lock click, telling her she was trapped in a living hell.

Darcy winced when the drink seeped into the cuts on her neck made by the broken porcelain. It reminded that she had to get out of there… and fast.

She looked around the basement trying to find something that could help her escape. Then she saw an axe and she knew what to do then. She picked it up then turned towards the small window close to the ceiling. She blew fiercely at the glass then ducked when it shattered all over her body. More blood came but she endured the pain then pulled the bed to rest under the window. Quickly she stepped on top of it and pulled herself onto the ledge and squirmed out of the window.

She was free.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" she heard someone scream from eh basement, Darcy didn't turn her head once to see if they saw her, she already knew by the gunshots and the bullets that flew past. Darcy took off running, to nowhere in particular just to a safe place. She knew she had to leave, but not back to Bruce's mansion, no… they knew she'd be there.

Finally, Darcy stopped at a rest stop and walked into the woman's bathroom and cleaned up her fast and cuts. She looked at her outfit in the mirror then decided that she had to be someone new.

Darcy stripped of her red blouse revealing a gray muscle tank top. She jumped when a girl walked into the bathroom.

"Ohmigosh…" the girl trembled, "Darcy Wayne, you're alive!" she looked surprised and happy at the same time. The girl seemed to be about Darcy's age, and her size too… which gave Darcy a plan.

"I have an odd and strange question for you," she said first and the girl nodded.

"Can I have your gray hoodie? You can have my blouse if you want… it just needs to be washed," the girl's face went to confused then to happy and then to overjoyed.

"Sure I'd love that!" then she took off her hoodie and gave it to Darcy who in return, handed over her blouse.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly at her then walked out of the bathroom, and out of the building into the cold, dark, night.

Bruce sat in his leather chair the next day, frozen and stuck staring at the office phone. Trying to figure out what to do with the phone call he had just received.

Darcy's friend, Audrey, called him saying that the Joker had her, but she escaped.

"How do you know she escaped if you were dropped off in the middle of no where?" he remembered asking her, with hope drowning his insides.

"Because, I heard someone tell the guy who dropped me off through his walkie-talkie," now he felt like hugging the girl when she told him this. But after he hung up another question made its way into his head.

_Why isn't she home yet?_


	12. Unclean

He looked up from his cash register and stared at a girl who was walking away from check-out number six, and felt like he knew the girl… but could it really be who he thought it was? He felt like he knew who her, by the way she held the Gotham Market bag like it was a Prada purse. He knew that confidence.

"Darcy?" he asked, loud enough so only she could hear. The girl in a dark gray hoodie and light blue jeans turned to face him. Once she noticed who it was she smiled widely.

"Dick?" he smiled, he knew, without a doubt, it was Darcy, because she was the only girl who could pull off the grudge outfit. She quickly walked up to him, "You work here?"

"Yeah, not the most glamorous job but, oh well, it pays well," he shrugged. "Are you hiding from someone?" he asked noticing that her hood was over her head and that she was quickly eyeing her surroundings. But he stopped smiling when her wide smile faded.

"Dick… we're friends right?" she asked him seriously.

"Um… yeah…."

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course," she nodded and gave him a look… he then caught on. "I'll take a lunch break."

"Rachel," Bruce said through his phone while he paced up and down his office, "any news on Darcy?"

"Not yet," she sighed, "but don't worry Bruce, she's tough, I know it," he sighed then collapsed into his chair. For the last three days he spent sunset to sunrise being Batman, but still, he couldn't find any sign of her.

_She must found a great hiding place when she escaped; _he thought then laid his head down on his desk. It was time for him to get some rest.

"So now you're in hiding?" Dick guessed, sipping his Dr. Pepper.

"Exactly," she nodded, taking a bite out of her hot dog.

"Until when?" he asked, she thought for a moment then answered.

"Until things calm down, or until I screw up majorly and need some assistance," Dick chuckled.

"You won't screw up, you never screw up!"

"I have so screwed up before!" she growled at him then threw her napkin at his laughing face.

"Whatever you say little-miss-goodie-two-shoes!" she scowled at him but he just laughed, "Well," he sighed and picked up his tray, "I better get back to work," he threw his garbage away then put his tray on top of the garbage, Darcy did the same.

"See you at school," she told him, he nodded then she walked out of the store. Darcy stepped onto the parking lot heading towards the alley she spent the last night at.

"A car in the parking lot revved up the engine; Darcy turned her head towards the car and froze once she saw a black streak coming at her in a blur. She jumped sideways and tumbled to the hard ground, the Toyota Tundra that attempted to crush her, crashed into the store. She gasped then took off running towards the alley faster than before; she left the bag where it was. Spread out on the ground with its contents scattered everywhere.

She finally stopped when she was seven blocks away from the store.

"Hey baby, what are you doing in these parts?" a voice slurred from behind her causing her to jump. Darcy turned around and saw a drunk Bryan standing with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I feel great!" he lifted his hands in the air like someone who just jumped out of a birthday cake.

"Bryan-"

"Here," he gave her a bag of some drug foreign to her, "here… have some of this, it'll loosen you up."

"I don't think so," she backed away but he moved closer then kissed her slowly on the lips. After awhile they pulled apart. His kiss put her into a trance; all of her worries were gone so she put some of the drugs in her mouth

_What the hell, _she thought.

"Well, maybe just a little," she told him, but her devilish grin told him the obvious. He grinned with pleasure. He had her just how he wanted her.

"Bruce?" Lucius Fox opened the wooden door and peaked into the billionaire's office, once he saw Bruce asleep in his chair he walked in and stood a yard away from him. "Bruce!"

Startled, Bruce woke up and looked up at Lucius, "Oh, hello," he yawned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Honestly, no," he sighed.

"Darcy?"

"Yes, she hasn't come home, she hasn't called," Bruce stopped when Fox started to chuckled.

"You sure are becoming a father, Bruce!" he scowled at him and stood up.

"I need some coffee."

Darcy woke up and then her heart rate thumped faster once she noticed her surroundings. She was in a large bedroom and was sleeping in a king size bed with 1200-count bed sheets. And then she noticed her Bryan entangled within the sheets, with no shirt.

Suddenly, she noticed something. Her clothes were scattered across the floor close to the bed… and all of her clothes were on the floor.

Quickly, she pulled out her sidekick and pressed down on the '2' button.

"Hello?" a concerned voice asked, "Darcy?!"

"Bruce… I did something bad."


	13. A little thing called forgiveness

A Little Thing Called Forgiveness…

Darcy and Bruce didn't talk to each other as Bruce drove Darcy home. He was like an uncle to Darcy… and it's awkward when an uncle figure knows that their niece-like cousin has just had sex with a drunken boy that she used to go out with.

"Darcy! You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice!" a relieved Bruce told her when she called him.

"Bruce…."

"Wait, what did you say about doing something bad?" his tone turned serious in a matter of seconds.

"That's why I'm calling… I need you to pick me up."

"Okay… where are you?" he asked while running into the garage of his mansion.

"At the corner of Leah Lane and Oak Street," Bruce stopped dead in his tracks by his Lamborghini.

"Wait… isn't that in the Narrows?" Darcy bit her lip as she walked out of large house silently.

"Yeah," there was a dead silence after that; the only living thing that Darcy heard was the loud barking of a ferocious pitbull five blocks away.

"I'm going now," he told her as he jumped inside his favorite car. "Now what did you mean you 'did something wrong'?"

"I saw Bryan last night… he was drunk," Bruce closed his eyes and hoped that they didn't do what he thought they did.

"And he gave me… some sort of drug."

"You didn't take it did you?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Okay… keep going," he sighed.

"And we went back to his place and we… and I… and…" she stuttered, not finding the words to tell Bruce what she did. Darcy burst out crying out of shame, she shouldn't believe what she did the other night; it was all a bad dream to her that came true.

"I'm on my way," he told her then hung up. It felt like a bad dream to him too.

As Bruce pulled into the garage Darcy jumped out of the car and ran into the house at full speed. She ignored her hunger pain and flew up the South East Corner Staircase and made her way to her secret area of the Batcave.

She sat down at her large desk that sat in front of TV screens and a large computer, and cried for hours until her cell phone rang causing her to jump.

"Hello?" she sniffled.

"Darcy?!" an alarmed voice came through the phone, "are you okay?"

"Dick?" she asked quietly, she prayed it would be him.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How'd you get my number?" he hesitated then answered.

"Sophia gave it to me."

_Of course! _She thought to herself and smiled, then she realized that the last time she smiled she was with Dick.

"Sorry if this creeps you out… but I was just worried about you."

"Aw, well thanks."

"Where are you right now?"

"Ummm… I'm home."

"Really? That's good… what made you decide to go home?" she hesitated, but then she thought that Bruce already knew so telling anyone else wouldn't be as bad.

"Can I trust that you won't tell anyone?" she whispered.

"What? Another one of your secrets?" he joked then quieted once he noticed her silence.

"Yes, you can trust me."

"You're not going to tell one of your guy friends are you?"

There was an awkward silence from Dick, "well… I don't really have any guy friends. Actually, you're my only friend-wait! Is it okay that I call you my friend?" he asked nervously, making Darcy laugh.

"Of course Dick," she reassured, and a sigh of relief came from him.

"Now… what do you want to tell me?" she sighed then said.

"Okay… I'll tell you."

After Darcy was finished, a stunned silence was the only thing that came from Dick.

"Dick?" she felt like crying again.

"I'm sorry Darcy," he apologized quickly then comforted her. "Don't worry Darc, it's gonna be okay. I'm sure Bruce is just shocked that he hasn't seen you in three day and then you suddenly call saying you have took drugs and did _it_ with a guy you have only known for a little over a week."

"True…" she sighed then put her head in her hands and then remembered something, "they're gonna come looking for me."

"What?"

"I was almost hit by a car when I was in the parking lot yesterday-"

"Oh yeah, that was on the news last night." Dick cut in.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the police are probably looking for you because they would most likely need to question you."

"DARCY!!" she heard Bruce yell.

"Hold on Dick, master a-hole is calling for me," then she put her hand over the bottom of her phone then shouted, "WHAT!?"

"GET UP HERE!!"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE… JUST GET UP HERE!!" she scowled then talked to Dick again.

"Well, cousin-of-the-year tells me that I have to go so I'll talk to you later," they said 'goodbye' then Darcy went up to the second floor then down to the entryway. That's where she saw found Bruce and Alfred standing in front of Commissioner Gordon.

She glared at Bruce as she walked past him then smiled at the Commissioner. "Hello Commissioner, I've heard that you wanted to ask me a few questions?" out of the corner of her eye she saw Alfred lean into Bruce and whisper.

"I told you I could of just got her from down there, she wouldn't be mad at you if I did."

"She's already mad at me anyways," he sighed then looked away.

"Yes I would like to ask you some questions."

"Would you like to sit down then?" she motioned towards the parlor and he nodded.

"If I may," Bruce cut in, "could I just listen in while you ask her questions?" he nodded again then they all sit down.

"Alright… well my first question is… do you know who tried to run you over?"

"Yes, one of the Joker's helpers… or something, I escaped them yesterday so they're probably looking for me now," she explained and he started writing furiously in his notebook. Once he was finished he asked another question.

"Do you know where the Joker's hideout is?"

"Yes, it's in the outskirts of the Narrows in an abandoned house," he wrote that answer down excitedly.

After an hour of questioning, Gordon finally went home and Darcy slowly walked up the stairs and into her room then collapsed onto her favorite coach. She grabbed the TV remote then turned on the Plasma HD TV and tried to calm herself down.

She flipped through the channels and finally settled with watching a re-run of Project Runway, one of her favorite shows.

Underneath her, Bruce was preparing himself for a night out as Batman. Alfred was with him, trying to talk some sense into him.

"Bruce… you can't be angry with her, I'm sure you've done some things at a young age that you wish to take back," Alfred tells him. Bruce thought for a moment, and an image of his parents being murdered sneaked past locked doors and showed itself to Bruce like a terrifying nightmare.

"Well… I'll think about it," Bruce told him, then put on his cowl then glided to his car.

"Be careful Master Bruce," Alfred called to him like a worried mother. Bruce just smirked and gave him a thumbs up and opened the door to the Tumbler and drove out and into the night.

**A/N: HOLA!! AND HELLO TO ALL!! :) **

**Well I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure if I do or not… hmm…. Well anyways please review and I thank everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favs, alert list, etc. THANKS A BUNCH!!! And sorry that it took so long for me to write this… I had a HUGE paper to write but no worries! I turned it in today! WOO HOO!!**

**God Bless,**

**~Hannah~ **


	14. How to start a fight in 30secs or less

"Hey Darcy," Audrey quietly greeted her once Alfred dropped her off at school.

Ever since she called Bruce and told him about her mistake they were no longer on speaking terms. In which case, she asked (well mostly begged) for Alfred to take her to school.

"How are you doing?" Darcy asked as they walked to their AP English together.

"Okay… a little shakin' up but I'm okay," she smiled weakly then pushed back her grayish blind hair out of her eyes and revealed blood shot eyes. Darcy gasped and looked at her gray eyes that were surrounded by redness.

"What happened?" Darcy asked and Audrey shrugged and fiddled with her small, solid gold unicorn necklace.

"What? Audrey just tell me!" Darcy's voice shook with concern. Audrey turned away and spoke quietly.

"I was scared after they threw me out of their car, so I walked to the nearest pay phone and called my house and my cousin answered and said they were out picking up our other relatives from the airport so he picked me up." She faced Darcy then continued. "When he picked me up he had his friends with him, and they told me that they were going to go to this club so I went with them…" she trailed off and Darcy knew where they story was going.

"It's okay Aud," Darcy gave her a quick hug. She appreciated her friend's honesty but she had no intentions to tell Audrey or Sophia about what happened.

"Where's Sophia?" Darcy suddenly asked looking around the large classroom.

"Sick," Audrey said simply and sat down in the desk next to Darcy.

She nodded then slumped in her chair. Then her mind drifted off and it continued to do so throughout the whole school day.

The school bell rang loudly and Darcy automatically stood up along with the rest of her classmates, and walked out the door with her things in held tightly in her arms.

She approached her locker slowly, trying to figure out what she was going to work on at gymnastics tryouts that day. Ever since they fired that bitch-of-a gymnastics couch, Nadia took over the title of head coach and Darcy decided that it was safe to go back.

_"There will be no gymnastics tryouts after school today due to a family emergency," _the dean of students announced over the intercom. Darcy sighed and then pulled out her cell phone and called Alfred, telling him if he could pick her up since gymnastics was cancelled for the day. She hung up the phone and dropped it in her Coach purse and grabbed her tote and shut her locker. As she made her way to the Main Entrance she stopped to talk with friends along the way.

She sighed when she looked out the glass windows to see a Rolls Royce parked out front. Darcy absolutely did not want to go home because that meant more time she had to spend with Bruce.

Darcy walked down the steps to a waiting black car, but when she opened the front door, she jumped back in shock from what she saw.

"Hello, Darcy, nice to see you too!" Bruce chuckled at Darcy's horrified expression.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, but no in a snotty tone. More like a completely shocked and terrified one.

"What, you don't like to see you're favorite cousin?" Bruce chuckled but Darcy didn't say anything, she only sat down in the front seat of the Lamborghini.

"But, I called Alfred and he said he would pick me up?"

"I told him I could pick you up," there was an awkward silence after that until Bruce finally broke it with a sigh.

"Darcy, let's just forget about what happened with you and…" he trailed off finding himself unable to speak his name.

It shocked Bruce, that over the weeks that Darcy spent with him she became more of a niece to him than a cousin.

"Anyways, I also want to take you somewhere!" he told her finally which only made her roll her eyes.

"Another fancy restaurant?" she guessed.

"No, somewhere fun."

"Does Bruce Wayne even know the meaning of the word?" Darcy giggled at him and he playfully hit her arm. She pretended it didn't hurt even though she silently guessed that it would leave a bruise for her to find the next morning.

"Oh trust me, I know fun!"

"I'm not talking about the 'playboy, millionaire' kind of fun," she contradicted jokingly with raised eyebrows.

"Can it!" he told her with a loud laugh and hit her again on the same spot making her wince. Silently, she prayed that Bruce didn't see… but of course he did.

"Oh I'm sorry!" he mock-apologized with a giant smirk on his handsome face. "Did I hurt the might and strong gymnast?" He laughed. Darcy glared at him then punched him in the arm making him wince. She just pretended that she didn't see it, though.

They laughed all the way to the manor where they both got out of the shiny, silver car. Bruce turned to her before they went inside.

"By the way, we'll be outside, and it's going to be warm out," he informed her and then they both retreated to their rooms to change.

"Bruce," Darcy whined while she sat in the passenger side of the expensive car a half-hour later, "just tell me where we're going!"

"Chill out, Darc, it won't kill you not to know!" he rolled his eyes.

Darcy sighed and sucked back in her comeback and decided that it wasn't worth it. Instead, she fiddled with her large, silver, hoop earrings. Her hair was pulled back and into a high ponytail. She wore light wash, faded, jean shorts with a reddish orange tank top complimenting her beige skin.

"It won't kill you to tell me," she mumbled.

"We're here," Bruce told her and Darcy straitened up and looked out the window and read the large, wood, sign as they slowly drove by.

_Welcome to the 42__nd__ Annual, Gotham City fair! _

"Oh, my gosh! We're going to a CARNIVAL!" Darcy squealed with excitement and Bruce smiled. It was the reaction he was hopping for.

"No date?" Darcy asked him with a sly smiled.

"Only you this time," he told her proudly. In her mind she was jumping with joy but contained the urge and only smiled back at him.

They got out of the car once Bruce parked and then locked the car.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked her, she thought for a moment then decided.

"Let's play some games," Bruce nodded then they walked towards the ticket booth. Bruce bought their tickets and then they walked to the row of games.

"Hey, let's do this one!" Bruce suggested excitedly and walked up to the carnie and gave him his ticket.

Darcy froze as she saw what the game was. The 'Test Your Strength' game. A flash back of the night she met Bryan came to her as nightmare.

"Winner!" the carnie shouted as the metal hit the bell loudly. Darcy jumped when she heard the loud ringing making Bruce laugh.

"Your turn, Darc," he handed her the giant hammer. She smiled weakly and took the hammer, and without even trying she won. She grabbed her prize, which was a lime green fuzzy hat, and she and Bruce debated on what to do next.

"What next?" Bruce asked, and before she was about to say 'let's go home,' she remembered that she couldn't let some one-night-stand ruin her life.

"Let's go on a ride!" she suggested and Bruce nodded and grinned.

"How about the scrambler?" he asked and Darcy nodded and they both walked over to the line of people waiting to take their turn on the ride.

Once they were sitting on their own bench and the bar protecting them was down, the ride started spinning. Sending Darcy and Bruce sliding side-to-side.

"Ow, Bruce, you're squishing me!" Darcy laughed and Bruce joined in. Then the ride turned again sending Bruce to the other end of the bench and making Darcy slam into him.

"_I'm_ squishing you?" Bruce laughed.

"Stop complaining, you're pretty much made of steel!" Bruce and Darcy continued to bicker and laugh throughout the ride.

"Whoa," Bruce mumbled when he stumbled off the steel bench. With grace, Darcy stepped off, not even stumbling in her brown, high top Jimmy Cho flip-flips.

"Aren't you feeling a little sick?" Bruce asked, not even bothering to hide the jealously in his voice.

"No," then she added, "but when I lived in New York I went to Coney Island practically every day."

But then she started to feel very sick.

"Oh, Bryan, you're so funny!" a bubbly blonde giggled while she playfully hit his chest lightly. Darcy quietly took out her cell phone and deleted his number. A tear started to form but she quickly wiped it away before Bruce would notice. She composed her face before she turned to face her cousin.

"Why don't you go get us some slushies and I'll wait here?" Darcy suggested and prayed to God he wouldn't notice Bryan and his new girl over by the 'Hit the Balloon with the Dart' game.

He gave her a confused look then gave her his giant gorilla.

"Okay."

"Ehmagawd! Is that Darcy Wayne?" she turned at the sound of her name and saw the blonde that Bryan was with run up to her. "I read about you in, _In Touch _and I totally think that you have the most ah-mazing style… I totally envy you!" she told her. Darcy was taken back but thanked her anyways.

"Wow, you have pretty cool style too," she lied, "and thanks," she smiled at her and hoped that it didn't seem as fake as it really was.

"Thanks, I'm Alice," she introduced herself making Darcy start to believe that she wasn't _that_ bad.

"Hi, so… how do you know Bryan?" she asked casually.

"Oh, we go to the same school."

"Oh-"

"Wait! How do _you_ know Bryan?"

"Umm… well-"

"Oh my gosh! You're _that_ Darcy!" Alice's eyes widened then she stepped back and took in Darcy's features.

"Sure…" was all Darcy could think of to say.

"Well… I can see why it didn't work out," she told her matter-of-factly

"Oh really, why?" Darcy challenged.

"Because, Bri only likes girls that are smaller than he is," Alice informed her snobbishly.

"Oh really, well does he also only date girls that are more stupid than he is?" Darcy asked calmly with a giant smirk plastered on her face. She forced the urge to laugh when she watched Alice's face turn from calm to shocked in only a matter of seconds.

"You wanna go, bitch?!" she shouted at Darcy then pushed her back. But to her dismay, Darcy only took one step back.

"Oh _please_!" Darcy laughed at the furious petite girl. "You're going to have to bring a lot more if you're going to take me down."

"Oh yeah?" Alice growled then threw her fist at Darcy's face.

She easily blocked the bunch by grabbing Alice's fist before it came in contact with her face. Darcy remained perfectly calm as she squeezed the girl's fist as hard as she could.

"What's going on here?!" a furious male voice growled behind Darcy. She let go of Alice's fist and turned around slowly.

"Darcy?" Bryan asked in horror and she just stood there stunned.

"Bryan…" Alice's voice whined, "Your ex is like the Hulk. She's ripped and she needs anger management."

Darcy rolled her eyes then looked Bryan straight in the eye. "So Bryan, I see that you lowered your standards," she smirked. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Well have fun you two!" she said and then finally left them to find Bruce.

Bryan watched her walk away and he sighed silently to himself then faced Alice.

"Why did you even date her? I mean, she is suck a… a… she has such a temper problem!" she spat then held onto his arm.

"Come on, Al, let's go play a game," he sighed and then they walked off to the 'Whack a Mole' game.

"Where were you, Darc?" Bruce asked as they waited in line to board the ferris wheel.

"I saw some friends from school and I wanted to say hi to them," she told him simply. Bruce nodded then viewed his surroundings.

Suddenly, Darcy's cell phone vibrated and she quickly took it out.

**UNKOWN" Sorry about what happened.**

**Darcy: Who is this?**

**UNKOWN: never mind….**

Bryan looked at his last text then sighed.

**Darcy: Who is this?**

She deleted him from her phone… and her life.

A/N: Oh my goodness, it has been FOREVER since I've last updated!! Wow. Sorry about that. But don't worry… I will TRY to get back into the groove of updating every other day. I know I've said that before but this time I will actually try. Ha, ha.

Review!!

God Bless,

~Hannah~


	15. Paaarrtay!

"Good morning, Ms. Wayne, and happy birthday!" Alfred greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Why thank you, Al! I can't believe you remembered," she smiled then sat down at the table. Alfred set her birthday breakfast in front of her which consisted of hash browns, two over-easy eggs, buttered toast, three pieces of bacon, and two chocolate chip pancakes with Cool Whip and maple syrup. Yum!

"Wow, Alfred, this looks great!" she exclaimed while picking up her fork and digging into the hash browns.

"Hey, is there some of that for me?" Bruce joked while sitting down in the chair across from Darcy.

"Here you go, Master Bruce," Alfred set down a plate with same food Darcy had, in front of him.

"Thank you, Alfred. So, Darcy, what would you like to do for your birthday tonight?" Darcy sighed then set down her chocolate milk then looked up at Bruce.

"Bruce, do not make a big deal out of my birthday!" she told him sternly.

"Oh come one, Darcy, it's your birthday! You have to make a big deal out of your birthday!" he grinned but she just glared. Finally he held up his hands to surrender. "Okay, okay, I'll just take you out to dinner tonight and then you can open your presents at home," she nodded then drank the rest of her milk.

"Thank you, Bruce, that's all I ask!" then she excused herself to use the bathroom.

Once she left the room, Alfred turned to Bruce and grinned. "This isn't going to be just dinner, is it, Master Bruce?" Bruce grinned back then drank some of his coffee.

"We're not even going to dinner," Bruce chuckled.

"See you later, Bruce," Darcy told her cousin and then stepped out of the sports car and shut the door behind her.

Bruce rolled down the window and yelled to Darcy even though she was two feet away. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DARCY!!!" he grinned when her face turned to scarlet. She quickly ran up to the school before Bruce could embarrass her more than he already had.

"Happy b-day, Darc!" Audrey and Sophia squealed in unison. Darcy turned her back to her locker and smiled widely at her two best friends.

"Ohmigosh you guys remembered!"

"Well of course we remembered, we're your b-f-f's!"

"Here's your birthday cupcake!" Sophia held up a large chocolate cupcake with dark purple frosting and chocolate and rainbow sprinkles and crumbled Oreo's. Darcy's eyes lit up and she took the cupcake away from Sophia.

"This looks delicious! Thank guys," she grinned then took a mouthful of the chewy and soft cupcake.

"Do you like it?" Audrey asked and Sophia rolled her eyes at her question.

"It's a chocolate cupcake, Aud, of course she likes it!"

"Well actually, I don't think there's enough flavor in this cupcake," Darcy smirked at Sophia who gave her a look.

"Can it, Darc, I had that same exact cupcake this morning for breakfast, and I know it tastes good!" Sophia told her sharply making the two other girls laugh.

"Hey, can I have some of that?" Dick Grayson asked her with a smile when he suddenly appeared at her side.

"Well it-" Darcy tried to say, but she stopped when he grabbed the chocolaty treat out of her hands and sank his perfect, white teeth into it.

"Yum, wow this is good!" he grinned at her astonished expression.

"That's my birthday cupcake you jerk!" she told him sternly while half laughing.

"Oh it is?" he asked in mock-horror. "Oh my bad, Darcy. I did not know!" he laughed as she tried to take back her birthday treat.

"Hey, give me it back!" she punched his shoulder but he only winced as pain traveled through his arm.

"Ouch, well if you wanted your cupcake back you shouldn't of hit me!" Darcy laughed then looked at Audrey and Sophia for support. Only they weren't there.

"Hey, where's Audrey and Sophia?" Darcy stopped and looked at the empty space where her friends used to be.

"No clue," Dick shrugged, not really caring if her friends were there or not. He preferred to be alone with Darcy.

"I'll text them," she announced then put her hand in her jean pocket only to be left with lint in her hands. "Where's my cell?" she asked to no one in particular. Dick shrugged again.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. We'll be late for class," she sighed then her and Dick walked to their home economics class together and Dick, reluctantly, gave back her cupcake.

"I can't believe Darcy was totally flirting with Dick," Sophia whispered to Audrey during study hall.

They were sitting at a table together in a the corner of the library. Naturally, the two girls-who love to talk-had study hall with a teacher who didn't allow any talking what-so-ever.

"I know, she just broke up with Bryan!" Audrey agreed.

"Well, Dick is a nice guy, but it's gonna break her heart when he goes on tour wit his family as the "Flying Grayson's"!" Sophia snickered at the thought of Dick Grayson in a circus act.

"I know!" Audrey agreed once again. Then Sophia's cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

"It's from Darcy," Sophia announced quietly then opened the message.

**Darcy: Hello Sophia, this is Bruce. I took Darcy's phone so I can look through her contacts so I can invite ppl 2 her SURPRISE bday party 2nite.**

"Oh my gosh! A party at Wayne Manor!" Audrey squealed after silently reading the message. Sophia grinned widely as she replied.

**Sophia: Cool! Do u need ne help?**

**Darcy: Yes! I'll pick u grls up right after skool. Alfred is going 2 distract Darcy until the party's ready.**

**Sophia: Ok, c u then.**

Sophia showed Audrey their conversation.

"Oh my gosh, you've got to be kidding me!" Audrey grinned widely.

"I know! But we can't tell Darcy," Sophia warned.

"Well obviously," she rolled her eyes and then the girls started planning out their friend's party.

"So, you're going out to dinner with Bruce tonight?" Dick asked Darcy while trying to hide the laughter in his voice. He was never good at keeping secrets. They were sitting side-by-side in their Home Ec. class talking even though they were supposed to be doing their kitchen utensil homework.

"Yeah, probably someplace fancy like usual," Darcy sighed. She liked spending time with Bruce but she hated always having to dress up for it.

Dick thanked God that they had almost every class together. Especially study hall, because they were both stuck with the teacher who didn't allow talking and when it's the last hour of school you just have to talk to someone.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have fun," Dick reassured her but she doubted it.

"Kids!" Ms. Oberg warned but they just rolled their eyes and started doing their homework.

As they worked silently, Darcy look up at Dick's gorgeous face and stared into his deep green eyes.

When she first started going out with Bryan she knew it wouldn't last long. He was too cocky; but of course all guys were. But e just seemed to be more cocky than most guys. With Dick, it was different, she felt like her heart was coming up her throat whenever she heard his voice or saw him.

Little did she know, Dick felt the same way.


	16. Is it hot in here or is it just them?

"How many more balloons do we have to blow up?" Audrey whined to Bruce as they sat on the kitchen counter blowing up purple balloons.

The elastic tasted horrible in her mouth but she kept on telling herself that it wouldn't be good party without balloons.

And Audrey always loved a good party.

"Only five," Bruce told her then tied up a balloon.

"You guys ready?" Sophia asked as she slid on her socks into the kitchen.

"Soon," Audrey told her as she moved on to the last balloon.

"What do we need to get?" Bruce asked and then jumped off the counter.

She pulled out a list from her pocket and read. "Pop, chips, ice cream, toppings, we have to pick up her cake, and we have to get candles," Bruce nodded and then walked slowly through the sea of balloons, trying not to pop any of them.

Audrey jumped off and joined Sophia at the edge of the kitchen, noticing how hot Bruce looked in only jeans and a white t-shirt. In all of the gossip magazines he was always dressed up but now he just looked like a real person. A HOT real person.

Then the phone rang jumping her out of her dirty thoughts. Bruce walked over to the phone and grabbed it off of it's charger.

"Hello?... Yes this is... okay... good... my butler will be here but I'll be back later... okay... bye."

"Who was that?" Sophia asked.

"MTV, they wanted to confirm the time they're coming over at," he explained but their faces were still blank. He sighed. "Darcy's birthday party is going to be on MTV," then he grinned as their faces lit up.

"Oh my gosh, is the party going to be on My Super Sweet Sixteen?" Sophia exclaimed and the two girls were jumping up and down with joy.

"See you later, Darcy!" her new friend, Jesane, waved goodbye to her as she stepped into her older brother's Dodge Ram.

She smiled at her and then looked up and down the street and waited for Bruce to pick her up from gymnastics practice.

"Hey, Darcy," she whirled around only to find the person she least wanted to see.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to come here!" she spat in Bryan's face who looked like a puppy that she just kicked.

"Darcy-"

"No!" she said sternly, "leave me alone!"

"Can't we talk about this?"

Right when Darcy was about to take off running, Alfred's Rolls Royce pulled up next to her and she jumped in without saying another word.

"Ms. Wayne," Alfred said softly, "is there something wrong?"

"No, Alfred," she breathed softly and rested her elbow on the window seal, "it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes," she nodded and then they sat in silence as Alfred drove in silence towards the Gotham City Mall.

"Hey, Al?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"I am going to take you shopping, since it's you birthday."

"Really?" Darcy's eyes sparkled and she grinned widely.

"Of course," he laughed and then added in his mind, _Anything to keep you out of the house!_

"Yay!" she smiled and then they chatted happily in the car for the rest of the way.

"Alright guys the kitchen is this way," Bruce told the catering people when they arrived at the mansion.

"Why did we get pop and chips if you hired a caterer?" Sophia asked as she and Audrey were putting up streamers around the Main Hall where they were having the party.

"Just something to have out," Bruce shrugged and then went to show the deejay where to set up his equipment.

"Gosh, Sophia, I can't believe you didn't know that!" Audrey told her sarcastically and Sophia just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Alright, Aud, hold the ladder for me," she ordered as she climbed up the ladder to put up the streamer. Audrey held tightly on to the sides of the ladder and started to look around.

Over on the far side of the hall, Bruce was talking to the deejay making sure that the songs that he was going to play were up-to-date and that his equipment wouldn't scuff the floor.

Audrey narrowed in on the way the muscles in his face flexed when he spoke and how amazing his cheek bones were and-

"AUDREY!" she whipped her head upwards and saw that Sophia was trembles as the ladder was starting to fall sideways. Audrey quickly caught it and held it securely in her hands.

"Sorry, Soph," her face turned beat red and she hoped that Sophia wouldn't ask why.

"What the freak distracted you so much?" she demanded. Audrey just looked down at her shoes and Sophia turned around to see Bruce still talking to the deejay.

"Oh my gosh, Audrey," she rolled her eyes.

_Shit!_ Audrey thought repeatedly.

"That deejay isn't even cute. I mean really, dreadlocks?"

_Oh thank, GOD!_ Audrey thought with joy and looked up at Sophia with a smile.

"I was just trying to find some cute in him that's all." Sophia shook her head and then climbed up the ladder and ordered Audrey to pay attention this time.

Oh she would be, anything to make sure Sophia didn't know the truth.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Al?" Darcy asked Alfred who was sitting on a bench outside of Macy*s, reading a paper.

"Of course, of course, Ms. Wayne," he reassured her. "Just go and have fun, spend as much as you like! We're using Master Bruce's credit card after all, " he added with a smile. She returned the smile and walked into the store and headed for the junior's department.

As she was looking through racks of dresses she couldn't help but turn around when she saw someone familiar out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Dick!" she turned and smiled at a surprised Dick Grayson.

"Oh hey, Darc!" she smiled and then approached her, trying to look casual.

"What are you doing here?"

_Acting like a girl and trying to pick out something cool for your party tonight,_ he thought. But he just smiled and said. "I have nothing else to do so I just decided to come to the mall."

"Cool. Bruce's taking me out to dinner tonight so I'm just getting a dress and pretty much whatever else I want," she shrugged and hoped that she wasn't sounding like a spoiled brat.

"Well I hope you have fun tonight," he smiled at her.

"Hey," she shouted happily and then pulled him towards the dressing room, "you should give me tips on what I've bought so far!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," he told her slowly but she pulled him along anyways.

When they were at the dressing rooms, Darcy was pleased to find that no one was there. Not even a worker.

_Perfect,_ she thought and then pointed to a chair and told him to wait there.

"I'll be right back," she told him and then locked the dressing room door behind her.

As she was changing, Dick was feeling so many emotions he felt like he was thirteen again.

Nervous, excited, scared, happy, _ecstatic._

"Alright," Darcy opened the door and revealed a black halter dress with barely any back at all. It shimmered in the light and it cut off five inches above her knee.

She looked hot.

"You look hot!" Dick blurted and then he started to feel like his name.

"Oh do I?" Darcy laughed and then spun around. "It doesn't look to, I don't know, weird for just going out to dinner with your cousin?"

"Well it's your birthday," he said while stepping towards her, "you can do whatever you want."

Darcy looked up at him and straight into bright green eyes which were party covered by his chestnut brown hair.

Had he always been _that_ hot?

"Do you know what else I can do on my birthday?" she asked him with a mischievous raised eyebrow. He shook his head nervously as she pulled him into one of the dressing rooms and locked the door. "This," she said and then kissed him on his soft lips.

He put his arms around her waist and pressed her against the side of the dressing room wall and kissed her back hard.

It was the perfect birthday present from Dick.


	17. Surprises, Cars, and Truth or Dare

"When is Darcy arriving?" Audrey whispered to Bruce as they stood at the edge of the dance floor watching all of the guests dance to the music that was pulsing through the speakers. It was an amazing party, it would definitely be the party of the century. But, it was nine o' clock and Darcy still wasn't there.

"No idea," Bruce murmured uneasily. Just then, his Blackberry rang loudly. He picked it up and and it answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Master Bruce," Alfred mumbled as he turned right onto the long driveway, "we are pulling into the driveway as we speak."

"Okay," Bruce said quickly while running up to the deejay to make him shut off the music, "thank you for telling me Alfred."

"See you soon," then they hung up and Bruce shut off the music and announced to everyone that Darcy was riding down the driveway.

"Someone turn off the lights!" he shouted over the noise of all of the guests chatting excitedly about Darcy's arrival.

"Thank God he had everyone park in the back of the mansion or this would have really sucked," Sophia whispered to Audrey who nodded and then quickly grabbed Sophia's shirt once the lights went off.

"Everyone shut up she's coming!!" Bruce shouted and a peculiar hush fell over the whole room all at once.

They waited in darkness, everyone crouched on the ground, ready to spring up once she turned on the lights.

It was so silent that you could hear if someone moved to steady themselves.

Then... the door opened.

"Why are the lights off? Bruce are you pretending to be-"

"SURPRISE!!!"

"HOLY SHIT!!" Darcy screamed and then lost her balance and fell to the floor.

Everyone burst out laughing and Bruce rushed to her side and helped her up.

"What the shit is this?" she asked, being so scared from the surprise she wasn't really sure how she felt about all of it.

"Your surprise birthday party," he smiled at her. "Now smile for the cameras!"

"What cameras?" she looked around to see people wearing black shirts with 'MTV' across the front. Their big black cameras stared straight at her taking her aback.

"Wha-wha-what is this?" she asked, starting to become very confused.

"It's a chocolate sundae, Darc, what do you think it is?" Dick laughed as he walked in the door beside her, carrying all of her shopping bags.

"Bu-but, we were going to go out to eat?" she whimpered.

"Change of plans," Bruce said with a smug smile.

"Hey, Birthday Girl!" Audrey and Sophia squealed and gave her a huge.

"Wow," she breathed looking at all of the guests and the decorations. The music suddenly came back on and everyone started dancing again. "This is amazing guys!" she smiled and gave Bruce, Sophia, Audrey, and Alfred a hug. "Thank you!"

"Hey!" Dick protested with a smile. "I helped too!"

"Yeah right, Dick!" Audrey laughed. "You didn't help at all!"  
"Yes I did," he told her, pretending to be appalled, "I helped but not _telling _her about the party!"

"Give it up," Sophia rolled her eyes, "you just want a hug from Darcy!"

"Not at all!" he told her and then looked down at Darcy with a smile. "Well, maybe I do."

Darcy rolled her eyes and gave him a big hug. "Okay, okay, I guess you can have a hug too!"

Then, Alfred wheeled in her huge, multi-colored birthday cake on a cart singing 'Happy Birthday'. Soon, everybody joined in and Darcy blushed a scarlet red.

After everyone was down singing, everyone starting shouting to make a wish.

_Hmmm..._ she thought and then looked at everybody. What _did_ she want?

Then she looked at Dick, and smiled at him.

_Then_ she blew out all of the sixteen candles.

She knew what she wanted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DARCY!!" everybody shouted and she smiled so wide that it hurt. It was definitely her best birthday.

Once she ate her scrumptious chocolate ice cream cake, she brought her clothes upstairs and changed into once of her new dresses that she knew would be perfect for the occasion.

_Knock 'em dead, Darc!_ She could almost hear her dad saying to her. That's when she realized she could barely remember her father's voice. There was only a tad bit of memory left of her father's scratchy and cheery voice.

It made her sad.

Darcy stood in front of her full length mirror staring at herself.

What happened?

Somehow, she looked way older than she did a couple months ago. There were scratches and lines that permanently scared her body. If her dad was still alive, she would have made her birthday huge and extravagant and it would have been completely decked out with everything she ever wanted. But now she didn't want that, this party was actually as big as she wanted it, and it wasn't _that_ big compared to the other parties that she had before.

Now, she wished she could have grown up and become a mature adult before her father died. Now that he died, she finally became the mature girl her always yelled at her to be.

Tears started to well up in her eyes as the memory of her father started an empty hole in her heart. Quickly, she wiped them away, careful not to get mascara boogers.

Then she ran her hands over her dress to smooth out the creases, gave her hair one last flip, coated her eyelashes with another coat of mascara to make her eyes pop, and then she left her room.

The party had to go on.

It was either that, or spend the night crying.

"Wow," Dick breathed as Darcy walked down the giants staircase in her new dress. It was a tan halter dress that stopped at the middle of her thigh. The dress showed off most of her back making her look ultra sexy.

One word, _irresistible._

_Damn,_ he thought as he approached her slowly. Her perfume smelled so delicious he couldn't keep his thoughts under control.

"Hey!" she smiled at him. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"Okay, everyone," Bruce announced into the deejay's microphone, "we are going outside to see Darcy's birthday surprise!"

Everyone started walking out the door and Bruce made a beeline towards Darcy.

"Come on," Bruce told her with a smirk and she stuck her tongue out and smirked back.

Dick smiled as he watched Darcy be let out of the mansion.

There was nothing else to it.

He definitely loved her.

"Alright, Darcy, just a little bit further," Bruce said in her ear. She giggled nervously as Bruce lead her outside with his hands over her eyes.

"I feel like your going to run me into a wall!" she exclaimed. Bruce laughed and then quickly stopped her and turned her left.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, we almost ran into one of the solar lights."

"Exactly!" Darcy laughed and then finally they stopped, and based on the squeals and "oh my gosh"es by the guests following behind them, she knew it was something good.

"Alright," Bruce said while taking his hands away, "open your eyes!"

"OH MY GOSH!!!"

Parked in the driveway of Wayne Manor, was a 2009 Cadillac Escalade, custom painted violet, with leather seats. It was the perfect car for her.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!" she screamed and gave Bruce a huge hug and jumped up down, but was careful not to flash her guests; or the camera for that matter, her butt.

"Your welcome," Bruce laughed. "Why don't you drive it down the driveway and back?" he suggested.

"Okay," she agreed giddily and then turned around and motioned for Dick. "Hey, come with me!"

"Okay," he smiled and then hopped in the passenger seat and she slid into the seat and put her hands on the wheel and started the car.

It was a perfect fit.

"Don't crash it," Dick told her with a smirk.

She laughed loudly as she turned the car around. "That would totally suck if I did!"

"Oh my gosh you're going to hit a cameraman!"

"WHAT?!" she stopped quickly and turned around to see if she did.

"Just kidding."

"Stop that!" she demanded and punched him in the arm.

They laughed as she drove down the long driveway and back, occasionally honking her horn making the crowd laugh and scream with excitement.

On the way back down she stole a quick look at Dick. He looked ultra hot, like, _mega, mega_ hot. His hair was now growing so it rested slightly over his eyes. His green eyes were dazzling in the lights.

Darcy couldn't mistake the feeling inside of her.

She wanted Dick, now, and badly.

And today was Darcy's birthday, so what she wanted, she was going to get.

At midnight, the party died down and everyone left except Sophia, Audrey, and Dick who stayed just so they could hang out with Darcy. They were all sitting on the couches in Darcy's bedroom just talking about whatever was on their minds.

But the whole time, Sophia and Audrey could see clearly the emotion between Dick and Darcy. It was unmistakable, so finally at one-thirty, they decided to leave them alone.

"I gotta jet, Darc," Sophia smiled at her friend and gave her a huge birthday hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks for coming!"

"I have to go too," Audrey told her and also gave her a hug.

Once they left, Dick and Darcy talked for a little while longer but then somehow a game of Truth or Dare started.

"So, Dick," Darcy said with a cocked eyebrow, "truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Chicken."

"Just give me a question."

"Fine," she told him, trying to keep a straight face but failed. "Alright, what's the most embarrassing moment you've had from being rejected from a girl?"

"Oh my gosh," his face turned to pure red as he recalled a horrible memory. "Okay, when I was in eighth grade I was back from being on tour with my family for about five months. In that time, I met this girl who was fairly popular and I also had a couple classes with her."

"Was she hot?" Darcy asked with a wide grin.

"Shut up, Darc."

"I'm just _asking!"_ she laughed.

"Okay, fine, she _was_ hot."

"I knew it."

"_Anyways,_ she also had a lot of guy friends who also like her, so I had a lot of competition. But one day I decided to get over my fear and ask her out. So I put a note in her locker asking her to go out with me. Later on that day she wrote me a not telling me 'No, I don't like dating guys who's name is a vulgar body part.;"

"What?!" Darcy laughed hysterically clutching her stomach. "What a mean girl!"

"I know. Also she put the note in my locker, but my locker was known to open randomly. So during class, my locker opened as one of her guy friends was walking by it. The note fell out, he picked it up, and by lunch time the note went around the _whole_ grade except to me."

"Aw man, that would totally bite," Darcy said sympathetically.

"It did, that next week we went on tour again so I lucked out there."

"Yeah ya did."

"Okay, my turn. Alright, Darcy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"And you call_ me_ the chicken!"

"Yeah, yeah, just ask me a question," she rolled her eyes with smile.

"Okay... hmm. Alright, Darcy, would you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Sorry, I don't date guys whose name is a vulgar body part."

"Shut up! I'm being serious here."

"Okay, okay," she looked him straight in the eye, "yes."

"Okay," he said with a smile.

"Alright, my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me," she told him without even blinking.

Nervously, he made his way over to Darcy's couch and kissed her on the lips slowly. Then it became deeper and deeper until suddenly, they were on her bed ripping off each other's clothes.

"You did give me a dare," she told him with a smile. He stopped kissing her neck and smiled up at her.

"Okay, I dare you to love me."

"You got it," she smiled and then kissed his lips hard and pulled of his boxers and her panties.

Definitely the best birthday every.


	18. When All Things Come Crashing Down

The next morning, Dick awoke lying next to Darcy in her king size bed. He looked over at her and saw that she was still sleeping, but even sleeping she looked like a goddess. Her brown hair was spread out everyone around her and her head rested on Dick's solid chest. It was like waking up on the set of a romance movie.

"Hey," he heard Darcy say, he looked over at her and saw her eyes gleaming up at him. She planted a quick kiss on his lips and hugged his body.

"Hey," he smiled down at her.

"I'm hungry," she told him.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" She nodded and he smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

Slowly, he slid out from underneath Darcy and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Once he got he dried himself off and put his clothes back on and made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen to get something to for them.

Right before he entered the kitchen, something hard slammed him down to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"What the-" then he looked up and saw Bruce Wayne's brown eyes staring angrily down at him.

"What the hell are you doing here this early?!" he demanded leaving Dick at a loss of words.

"I, well-I, ah-well..." he stuttered but Bruce grabbed his shoulders in an iron grip and shook them.

"Well!?" he demanded again.

"I fell asleep on Darcy's couch! Nothing happened I swear!" he cried but Bruce still looked angry.

"You took a shower," he observed,.looking at his wet hair.

"People tend to do that in the morning."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, nothing," he reassured ans mentally kicked himself for smarting off.

After Bruce squinted at him, waiting for him to break, he let go of his shoulders and stood up.

"Nothing might have happened last night," Bruce hissed, "but you can't deny that something _is_ going on between you and Darcy." Then he stepped so close up to Dick that it made him start to sweat. "I if you _ever _hurt Darcy, you'll be answering to me."

Dick nodded and Bruce backed off and headed to his room in a huff. Dick sighed a sigh of relief and then walked into the kitchen and made him and Darcy breakfast.

"Hey," Darcy smiled at him once he walked into her room with a tray full of food.

She was curled up on the couch watching the morning news. Her hair was wet and tangled and she was only wearing a bathrobe making him a little horny.

"Hey," he said and set the tray down on the coffee table. She grabbed a piece of toast and took a bit of it. "Thanks," she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What's on the news?" he asked.

"A story about Batman and Batgirl," she told him, fighting back a grin.

"Cool," he said and reached for the remote and turned up the volume.

_"Where is Batgirl? That is the question that many people have now since she has made no appearance in the last week-in-half. This has people wondering if she is actually one of the good guys. Now, we are going to our psychology analysis to see what he makes of Batgirl shifty appearances."_

Darcy swore under her breath. How could she completely forget about Batgirl? How could she go through so much to make herself one of the good guys just to be thought of as bad?

"What's wrong?" Dick asked when he noticed her upset facial expression.

"Nothing," she muttered and grabbed an apple off of the tray.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Okay," he said and then walked over to the couch she was sitting on and sat down. He smiled at her and pulled her into his chest. Darcy smiled and snuggled into him. She felt so safe next to him that she almost forgot about the whole 'Is Batgirl evil or good?' thing. Almost.

"Hey," Darcy said after she and Dick watched _Casino Royale, _"we should go outside and do something."

"Like what?" he asked as he turned off the TV and the DVD player.

"I know what we could do!" she exclaimed excitedly and took his hand and pulled him downstairs and down the stairs and outside.

"Where are we going?"

"To The Shed."

"What's The Shed?"

"You'll see," she smiled and kept on tugging him through the garden. Finally they reached The Shed, which was a large pole barn that was loaded with large things like snow mobiles, go-karts, and four-wheelers.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, I know," she smiled and then walked over to the four-wheelers and zipped up the suit that was lying on the handle bars.

"We're going to drive the four-wheelers?"

"Of course."

"I have to go the bathroom first."

"Okay, hurry up though," she glared at him with a wide grin.

He rolled his eyes and ran back to the house and through the garden

As he was in the garden, he decided to take a short cut and go through the bushes.

That's when things went terribly wrong.

When he stepped between two bushes, he felt the ground give out between him and he fell down a large hole.

"AAHHH!!" he screamed and his back ached once it hit the hard ground.

Dick quickly stood up and brushed himself off. He looked up and saw the sun shine down the cave.

"Shit," he muttered and then looked around to find another way out.

Thankfully, there was a light shining and he could hear water farther down in the cave. He started walking and once he reached where the light was he couldn't believe his eyes.

There were computers of all kinds scattered along the cave wall. On shelves and tables there were all different kinds of strange gadgets.

But what shocked him most was seeing the Tumbler sitting by the waterfall that poured down on the outside of the cave opening.

"Holy shit," he gasped.

Bruce Wayne is freakin' Batman!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," he muttered and ran frantically around the cave when he some sort of an elevator come down the cave.

Finally, he found a hiding spot in a small room at the corner of the cave. When he entered, he was as shocked as he was when he found Batman's cave.

The room was smaller than main cave but it was the size of Darcy's large bedroom. Computers and gadgets were everywhere in strange places and piles. Then towards the end of the cave was the Batpod, Batgirl's tricked out motorcycle.

"Oh my effing shit," Dick's jaw practically hit the ground as he saw everything that was in front of him.

Bruce Wayne was Batman, and Darcy Wayne was Batgirl.

_How could this be? Why would anyone want to risk their life to fight crime?_ As he though this, he also wondered.

_How the shit am I going to get out of here._

Finally he got out of the cave, using amazing timing, quick reflexes, and his gymnastics skills. He and Darcy went four-wheeling but the whole time he was thinking of how this free-spirit girl be Batgirl.

Once he went home he couldn't help but feel troubled by the things that he just learned today.

"What's wrong?" his father asked him when he walked through the door looking disgruntled.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"How was Darcy's party?" his mom asked from the kitchen. He just shrugged even though she couldn't see it.

"It was was good."

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he finally snapped and then stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

Later on that evening he and his parents went out for dinner at a small dinner on the boarder of the Narrows.

"Guys, it isn't really safe to be in the Narrows," Dick commented worriedly.

"Well, Batman can save us if we get into trouble," his mom joked making his stomach turn.

"Don't be such a scardy cat," his dad teased and lightly punched him in the arm.

He shrugged as they entered the restaurant and sat down.

After eating the walked out of the restaurant talking happily when they were ambushed.

"Aren't you guys apart of the 'Flying Graysons?'" a large man with yellow teeth asked them and Dick's dad nodded slowly.

"Good," he grinned and then quickly whipped out a knife and stuck it into his stomach.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Dick's mother screamed. Then the man stick the knife into her stomach.

Dick watched in horror as his parents collapsed to the ground gasping for air.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" he screamed and then tackled the man to the ground fighting the knife away from him.

The man's men, circled around Dick and tried to pry him off but Dick fought them off.

"You killed my parents you f****** asshole!!" he screamed once he took out all of his men and grabbed the large man's neck His clothes were ripped to shreds and his lip was bleeding and his body was covered in bruises. But he didn't care, he had to finish this.

"DICK!!" he heard someone scream but he didn't turn around. He had to kill this man.

"DICK!!" Someone scream again and he felt someone grab his shoulders and pull him back harshly.

Something black swooped in front of him and grabbed the large murdered and threw him to the ground.

Dick looked up to see who grabbed him and he saw Batgirl staring down at him. Her brown eyes were starting to fill up with tears but she quickly pushed them back.

"That won't help anything," she told him quietly.

"I know," he whimpered and then curled up in a ball and started to cry as if he were ten-years-old again.

After an hour of being interrogated by the police, he was driven back to his house to gather his things.

As he walked to his room, on the door was a sign that said 'Robin' and big block letters, a nickname his father had given him.

Seeing this got him thinking.

_Now I know why they're Batman and Batgirl, _he thought and at that moment he knew what to do.

_If they are going to be Batman and Batgirl... I can be Robin._

**Okay, this is the end of The Other Wayne. That's right, the LAST chapter. But don't worry, I'm starting a sequel that develops Dick's character a lot more. And what's with Audrey having a weird obsession with Bruce? Well that will start to develop too.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I means a lot to me to get those!!**

**God Bless,**

**!Hannah!**


	19. Important Author's Note!

**To those of you who have just finished reading TOW for the first time: Hi! Thanks for reading. The sequel to this story is called And The Dark Symphony Plays. I encourage you to read it. :)**

**For those who have already read TOW: You lied to me, dammit! I'm so disappointed in myself for creating an Mary Sue! What was I thinking! Okay, I guess it was b/c of the fact that I was 13 and it was my first fan fic... but that's not the point! Thank you to those who left me constructive criticism, and to those who had my little feelings at heart... thank you for being kind. :) **

**Anyways, I'm going to edit it and give Darcy the makeover she deserves! I'll post when I'm done, please consider at least skimming over it.**

**Hannah**


End file.
